Harry Potter et une destinée à accomplir
by Caldys
Summary: La sixième année est celle du changement. La prophétie a été révélée, reste maintenant la partie la plus difficile : la mener à bien. Les dès sont donc jetés et les deux camps se réorganisent comme seize années auparavant. Il faut tout de même avancer et
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter, une nouvelle étape avant…

Note de l'auteur : Salut, tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de commencer une nouvelle histoire, je promets à ceux qui suivent « Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée » et « Ainsi va la vie » de continuer ces fictions-là très vite mais j'avais besoin d'un peu de renouveau.

A ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs listes d'auteurs favoris, je tenais à leur dire que j'étais très honorée du geste.

J'adopte une nouvelle stratégie d'écriture, des chapitres longs plus détaillés, à vous de me dire ce que vous préférez.

Il faut que je vous explique comment tout cela va fonctionner. Le principe est simple, certains auteurs utilisent cette technique dans leur roman, chaque chapitre est vu à travers les yeux d'un des personnages de l'histoire. Cela permet de voir l'histoire sous différents angles et de comprendre quiproquo, intrigues d'un regard nouveau. Le lecteur n'avance donc plus à travers un seul personnage mais à travers tous, cette omnipotence m'amène à considérer les rôles de chacun et de donner une importance à tous. Souhaitez moi bonne chance.

Pour tous les petits nouveaux et les petits curieux, j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira.

Bisous à tous,

Caldys

Droit d'auteur de J.K.Rowling et de la Warner Bros : Je tiens à rappeler que tous les personnages et le monde qui les entourent appartiennent aux possesseurs (cf. ci-dessus).

Chapitre 1 : Tout change (Harry Potter)

Le hêtre qui ornait l'entrée du n°4 à Privet Drive avait pris ses couleurs d'été, un vert vif, un vert anglais. Ce vieil arbre avait vu tant d'années s'écoulaient sous ses branches qu'il semblait faire parti de l'histoire, observateur discret. Juillet de l'année passée avait été dur pour lui, la canicule l'avait affaibli mais il n'était pas encore à court de ressources. Ce matin-là, une légère brise agitait ses feuilles en un doux bruissement, signe annonciateur d'une journée agréable et aérée.

Little Whinging vivait pleinement les vacances d'été et déjà beaucoup de ses habitants étaient partis en vacances, certains pour la France ou des pays scandinaves, d'autres vers des destinations plus lointaines et plus exotiques.

Ce dimanche, le comté du Surrey, plus accueillant que jamais, décida les derniers habitants à partir en promenade dans ses campagnes accueillantes. Les Dursley avaient fait parti de ceux-là. Néanmoins, il n'était nullement question de pique-niquer, la tante Marge les avait invité dans son pavillon de campagne avec ses quelques chiens, selon ses dires, ce qui correspondait à une trentaine de bulldogs. Dudley se plaignit du fait qu'il allait manquer plusieurs de ses émissions de télévision préférées mais la question fut vite résolue lorsque M. Vernon Dursley informa son fils que sa tante avait elle aussi une télévision et qu'en patientant durant le trajet, il pourrait jouer avec sa nouvelle Gameboy.

Un jeune homme, Harry Potter, habitait lui aussi avec les Dursley, mais seulement durant les mois d'été et bien sûr, il n'avait pas été une fois de plus le bienvenu cette année. Il n'accompagnerait pas les Dursley ce dimanche-là. En premier lieu, parce qu'il n'avait pas été invité et en deuxième lieu, parce que même si il l'avait été, il n'y serait pas allé. Ses relations avec la sœur de son oncle Vernon étaient pires que celles qu'il entretenait avec les Dursley eux-mêmes. Ces derniers avaient légèrement changé, du moins, surtout sa tante Pétunia, non pas dans son comportement vis-à-vis de son neveu mais dans ses regards, ceux-ci étaient pleins de questions et de peur. Harry se doutait qu'elle avait été mise au courant de sa difficile année. Cependant, il n'avait pas abordé le sujet avec elle et s'évertuait dans tous les cas à avoir le mois de contacts possibles avec les membres de sa famille. Sa véritable seule famille, ses parents et Sirius, il les avait tous perdu.

Une clef tourna dans la serrure le sortant de ses pensées. Les Dursley s'en allait. Harry attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre le moteur de la voiture des Dursley démarrer. Puis le bruit s'éloigna.

Le silence s'installa, pesant. Depuis le début des vacances, trois semaines plus tôt, les Dursley s'étaient débrouillés pour toujours lui trouver quelque chose à faire : jardinage, ménage, bricolage… A croire que sa tante avait vraiment eu de très longues directives comme quoi on ne devait jamais le laisser à rien faire. Quand il avait fini ses tâches quotidiennes, l'été lui permettait encore de profiter de sa journée. Il n'avait plus le droit de quitter la maison sous-prétexte qu'il allait gêné les voisins et faire honte aux Dursley mais Harry savait concrètement que l'Ordre ne voulait pas qu'il sorte de la maison pour ne pas perdre la protection de sa tante.

Les quinze premiers jours avaient été très durs. En quittant Poudlard, Harry n'avait pas encore totalement réalisé la perte de Sirius. Après de longues heures à broyer du noir, il avait réfléchi : le silence de Dumbledore, son non-respect des leçons d'occlumencie, son silence, le silence de l'Ordre, Ombrage et le ministère… C'était sa faute et la faute de tous les autres aussi. Les épreuves qu'il avait subies cette année, Harry savait que ni le temps ni l'occupation ne pouvaient lui faire oublier, certaines choses ne doivent pas être oubliées et le jeune homme savait que la nuit du ministère ne pouvait l'être. La mort de Sirius était irréparable, il ne l'accepterait jamais totalement comme il n'avait jamais accepté sa condition d'orphelin. La vie était dure avec lui mais la prophétie devait se terminer un jour dans le bon ou le mauvais sens mais un jour, il aurait droit de vivre comme il l'entendait. Harry avait reçu des lettres de ses amis qu'ils lui envoyaient soit en cachette soit publiquement en ayant convaincu l'Ordre, ce qui semblait presque impossible à Harry ; ces lettres lui faisaient chaud au cœur car il savait qu'il ne lui restait comme substitue de famille que eux. Il avait donc fini par vivre avec la mort de son parrain, pas tout seul, mais grâce à un des meilleurs amis de ses parents, Rémus Lupin, son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui partageant la même peine que Harry avait su trouver les mots justes pour le réconforter et le déculpabiliser.

Rangeant nerveusement le petit déjeuner, Harry fustigeait contre la diète draconienne que l'on lui imposait et qui était sensé soutenir Dudley dans son effort de régime. L'infirmière du collège de Dudley avait tiré la sonnette d'alarme. Le « léger enveloppement » de son fils, comme le disait la tante Pétunia qui s'indignait, n'avait rien avoir avec la soi-disant obésité, très exagérée selon elle, de son Dudlinouchet de 236 livres soit près de 118 kilogrammes pour 1m61. Outre les problèmes de santé, Dudley n'avait plus d'uniforme scolaire pour sa « carrure » comme disait sa mère qui s'efforçait de faire reprendre à grands frais, cols et emmanchures par une couturière. Le nouveau régime de Dudley était donc suivi par toute la famille, tout le monde perdait du poids sauf le principal concerné qui s'empiffrait en secret chez ses amis.

La liste des tâches de ce dimanche se balançait au bout d'un des crochets où l'on pendait habituellement les clefs près de la porte d'entrée. S'asseyant sur les marches de l'escalier pour la lire, le jeune homme vit que pour une fois sa liste était plus courte et Harry remarqua que son oncle n'avait sûrement pas dû avoir le temps de tout noter car des points étaient encore vide. Ranger le petit déjeuner, tailler la haie de thuyas derrière la maison.

S'y mettant d'arrache-pied pour terminer au plus tôt et profiter de la maison calme tant que les Dursley seraient absents, Harry s'attela à la tâche comme tout bon moldu à coup de ciseaux coupe haies. Les jeunes pousses du printemps avaient donné à la haie un air désorganisé contraire à l'habituelle rectitude des Dursley. Harry avait appris que la Grunning, l'entreprise de perceuses de son oncle avait eu des ennuis financiers et le jeune homme se douta que son oncle n'ait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour s'amuser à tailler la haie. Harry n'aurait pas parlé d'amusement mais n'ayant pas le droit de sortir de chez les Dursley, se trouver dans le jardin était déjà pour lui d'une grande joie. Il s'était posé la question de savoir jusqu'où la protection de sa tante avait de l'impact mais il avait délibérément oublié la question pour ne pas être tenter par l'extérieur. Assez de personnes avaient failli mourir ou étaient mortes au ministère sans qu'il en mette de nouvelles en danger.

Deux heures et demi plus tard, la haie avait repris sa taille habituelle, Harry trouva qu'elle avait perdu de son charme. Sa désorganisation précédente lui avait rappelé celle des haies du Terrier. Aurait-il la chance de repasser quelques jours au Terrier ? Il avait envié la chance de Ron, de ses frères et de sa sœur, les Weasley avait été pour lui le modèle de la famille sorcière par excellence, l'enfance et la famille qu'il aurait aimé avoir. La mère de Ron, Molly Weasley, l'avait dès le départ considéré comme son propre fils et cela avait énormément touché Harry. Mais ce modèle avait montré l'année passé ses limites avec le schisme opéré par Percy avec sa famille. Maintenant que le retour de Voldemort avait été rendu public, Harry se dit que la situation de ce dernier ne devait pas être très confortable, qu'avait-il fait ? S'était-il rapproché de sa famille ou s'était-il entêté dans son erreur ? Harry se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il pose la question à Ron la prochaine fois qu'il lui écrirait.

Le repas du midi fut plus copieux que d'habitude. Aux légumes bouillis et aux viandes maigres se succédaient ce déjeuner-là une grande part de gratin de pommes de terre et une large tranche de beefsteak. Pétunia, sa tante, avait fait preuve de beaucoup de générosité et Harry ne se fit pas prier deux fois, décidant tout de même de remercier chaleureusement sa tante à son retour. Il se fit cuire la viande alors que le gratin se réchauffait dans le four à micro-ondes. Mangeant pour une fois sur la terrasse, il fut heureux du silence qui l'environnait et se dit qu'il n'était pas si malheureux. Les oiseaux lui tenaient compagnies et la douce brise du matin qui persistait s'infiltrait dans les affaires trop grandes de Dudley et lui donnait l'impression de flotter. L'année passée, il avait eu du mal à supporter sa mise à l'écart, son isolement. L'année qui venait de s'écouler lui avait apporté la maturité et sa crise d'adolescence était enfin finie. La solitude et le manque d'informations par rapport à l'Ordre lui apparaissaient maintenant comme un répit dans une destinée tout tracée par la prophétie. Harry s'était fait livrer des livres via Fleury Bott sur le Chemin de Traverse dont un sur les prophéties. Ainsi avait-il pu apprendre qu'aucune des prophéties qui avaient été un jour faites ne s'étaient jamais avérées fausses ou inexactes, cela l'avait rassuré et en même temps effrayé car la prophétie était déjà très avancée et ce serait seulement entre Voldemort et lui. Dans le combat final, personne ne devrait mourir mis à part Voldemort ou lui. Cette pensée était morbide mais soulageante, il ne voulait pas que ses amis souffrent, plus que ce que déjà ils avaient pu souffrir à cause de lui.

Depuis le début de l'été, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de chercher à savoir qui était de garde pour le surveiller. Il se disait qu'il vivait sa vie et qu'il continuerait à faire ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'été s'il le fallait. Il se faisait livrer quotidiennement la Gazette du Sorcier qui lui avait adressé un grand message d'excuse en une, lui présentant ses sincères respects et l'espoir d'un pardon de la part de Harry. Le ministère semblait avoir perdu de l'emprise sur le journal qui avait changé d'éditeur en chef. Le quotidien avait changé de politique et s'avérait être plus neutre.

La psychose regagnait une population qui s'est sentie bafouée par un gouvernement qui n'a pas su écouter Dumbledore et Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur du collège de sorcellerie et de magie Poudlard, avait reconquis ses titres honorifiques et son prestige de grand sorcier. Le ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge, était montré du doigt alors que celui-ci ne voulait pas céder son poste. Les plaintes s'accumulaient et le ministère se retrouva en moins de deux mois comme seize ans auparavant lorsque Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance avant que Harry ne le batte une première fois. Les apparitions et les attaques de Voldemort se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Sorciers et sorcières voyaient des mangemorts et des traîtres à chaque coin de rue et tout le monde se remettait à suspecter tout le monde. Les années de bonheur et d'espérance en l'avenir étaient finies, tout était redevenu chaotique. Une photo avait marqué Harry dans la Gazette du Sorcier, elle montrait le Chemin de Traverse moitié moins plein que d'habitude. Pour les pessimistes, le Chemin de Traverse était à moitié vide. L'un des cœurs de la magie anglaise se retrouvait boudé par les consommateurs de peur d'attaques de mangemorts. L'actualité de ces dernières semaines était telle que Harry se l'était imaginé toute l'année passée alors qu'il espérait que la communauté magique reconnaîtrait le retour de Voldemort : pleine de peurs, de douleurs et des morts.

Malgré la petite brise, la terrasse était maintenant au soleil et Harry qui somnolait se dit qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer et de nettoyer les restes de son déjeuner. Cela lui faisait assez drôle de faire le ménage chez les Dursley, toute l'année à Poudlard, les elfes de maison s'occupaient de cela. Les Dursley l'avaient mis dès ses plus jeunes années à contribution pour les tâches ménagères dans cette maison où il n'était jamais arrivé à se sentir chez lui. Mais vu que cet été, il ne pouvait pas sortir, il restait la plupart du temps dans sa pseudo chambre qui restait encore et toujours, le vide bazar en tout genre de son cousin. Début juillet, Harry avait entassé les affaires de Dudley dans un coin de sa chambre et s'était mis à la décorer. Son oncle avait râlé mais sa tante lui avait donné l'autorisation. Finalement, la vieille tapisserie se retrouvait couverte de photos et d'effigies aux couleurs de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Rouge et or, sa chambre était beaucoup plus gaie et il aimait y rester enfermé à travailler sur les manuels des années passées ou à rêvasser contrairement aux années passées où il préférait fuir la maison toute entière.

La maison était entièrement à lui pour la journée. Les Dursley avait essayé de contacter Mme Figg mais celle-ci ne semblait pas être chez elle. Malgré la réticence de son oncle, celui-ci dû se rendre à l'évidence : son neveu devait rester dans la maison, seul. Harry ne se fit pas prier lorsqu'il apprit qu'ils devaient partir ce dimanche-là chez la tante Marge et montra patte blanche à tous les ordres et les interdictions que son oncle et sa tante lui intimèrent. Il était seul dans la maison des Dursley.

Harry qui n'avait plus rien à faire de l'après-midi fit un tour de chaque pièce. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait une telle inspection de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. Les années précédentes lorsqu'il avait pu se retrouver seul dans la maison, les Dursley l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre mais Harry, cette année, était libre d'aller où il voulait dans la maison et il se disait que c'était sûrement grâce à la menace proférée par l'Ordre à l'encontre de Vernon sur le quai de la gare en revenant de Poudlard. Harry se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il pense à les remercier la prochaine fois qu'il les verrait. C'est vrai que la perspective de passer sa journée enfermée dans sa chambre ne lui aurait guère plu.

N'osant pas entrer dans la chambre de son oncle et de sa tante, Harry n'eut pas autant de scrupule lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la chambre de Dudley. Son cousin avait une chambre dans une pagaille monstre, son nouvel ordinateur portable trônait fièrement sur son bureau qui croulait sous des tonnes de papiers en tout genre, du simple papier de chewing-gum à la vieille place de cinéma. Dans un angle de la chambre qui, soit dit en passant, était la plus grande de la maison, se trouvait un punching-ball et de part et d'autres de nombreuses médailles décoraient les murs. Harry ne savait pas que son cousin avait autant progressé en boxe mais d'un autre côté, il n'en doutait pas, sa mâchoire se souvenant encore du terrible coup droit que Dudley lui avait mis alors qu'il croyait que c'était Harry qui l'attaquait au début de l'attaque des détraqueurs l'été dernier. Le petit tour de la maison étant terminé, Harry retourna dans sa chambre.

Ce matin, Harry avait permis à Hedwige de sortir de sa cage. Le lien entre Harry et Hedwige se resserrait d'année en année et la chouette était très performante, n'ayant jamais perdu une de ses lettres qu'il en soit l'expéditeur ou le destinataire. Le jeune homme ouvrit sa fenêtre pour capter un peu de la brise dans sa chambre et se pencha pour scruter le ciel et les alentours dans l'espoir d'y trouver une tache blanche révélatrice de l'arrivée imminente de Hedwige. Alors qu'il s'adonnait à cette observation méticuleuse, Harry remarqua un chat dans l'hêtre qui trônait dans l'entrée du jardin.

Un chat tigré était installé à la plus grande fourche. Ce chat, Harry avait l'impression de le connaître. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry descendit les escaliers, passa par la porte de la cuisine, car son oncle avait fermé celle d'entrée, contourna la maison et se mit au pied de l'arbre. Le chat était toujours posté dans l'arbre et le regardait. Le jeune homme eut du mal à grimper dans l'hêtre. Par chance, le vieil arbre possédait tout de même quelques bonnes prises telles que les boursouflures des branches coupées et celles des champignons qu'il avait connus. Les jambes dans le vide, Harry était maintenant assis sur la branche à côté du chat. Ce dernier avait une caractéristique peu commune pour un félin : autour de ses yeux, son pelage dessinait la forme d'une paire de lunettes. De près, Harry était maintenant sûr qu'il connaissait l'animal ou plutôt l'animagus.

« Bonjour, professeur MacGonagall. »

Harry se rappelait maintenant qu'il avait vu son professeur sous cette forme-là au cours de sa première année. Pendant que Harry se remémorait ce souvenir, Minerva MacGonagall reprit forme humaine et lui sourit.

« Bonjour, Harry, comment vas-tu ? »

Son professeur semblait assez surprise que Harry l'ait reconnu.

« C'est donc vous qui êtes de garde aujourd'hui ? »

Le ton badin de Harry avait aussi étonné Minerva, elle s'était attendue au Harry froid de l'année passée. Mais en face d'elle, se trouvait un Harry en pleine santé et souriant quoique un peu amaigri. Elle s'était portée volontaire à la dernière réunion de l'Ordre pour le surveiller ce jour-là. D'habitude, l'Ordre se débrouille pour envoyer quelqu'un que Harry ne connaît pas à sa surveillance afin que celui-ci ne se sente pas oppressé. Mais cette fois-ci, seule MacGonagall n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de passer sa journée à surveiller Harry et d'assurer l'alerte lors d'une éventuelle attaque de mangemorts à son domicile. Mais Voldemort n'avait toujours pas envoyé de mangemorts depuis début juillet et selon les dires de Dumbledore, le mage noir ne savait toujours pas où Harry se trouvait.

Harry savait l'effet surprenant qu'il venait de provoquer sur MacGonagall en s'installant avec elle pour parler. Ses propres amis semblaient penser comme MacGonagall, Harry avait remarqué qu'ils avaient l'air de faire en sorte de ne pas le brusquer ou le mécontenter à travers leurs lettres. Intérieurement, il les remerciait de leur attention à son égard.

« Oui, oui, » répondit-elle vaguement.

« Comment se porte l'Ordre ? »

Harry, même s'il n'avait pas insisté pour prendre des nouvelles des actions de l'Ordre, aurait aimé qu'on le tienne au courant de ce qui se passait. Dumbledore le lui avait promis, il lui avait dit qu'il le tiendrait dorénavant au courant mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Alors qu'il pensait à cela, MacGonagall prit la parole :

« Ce n'est pas très sérieux de parler de cela, ici. On pourrait nous entendre. »

« Vous n'avez qu'à lancer un _Vox Secretus_. »

Ce sort ne figurait sur aucun des manuels scolaires de Poudlard. Harry l'avait appris sans toutefois l'avoir expérimenté car il était encore sous le décret de restriction de la magie chez les mineurs. Il l'avait appris dans l'un des livres qu'il avait commandé de chez Fleury Bott. Sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre, il devrait affronter le mage noir, Harry s'était dit qu'il devait commencer sérieusement à se préparer pour la bataille finale ou contre les éventuels mangemorts qu'il pourrait rencontrer. Une partie de chaque nuit, et ce depuis le début des vacances, Harry les apprenait et se les répétait. Tous n'étaient pas des sorts d'attaque et de défense, le _Vox Secretus_ n'était pas un sort de duel mais pouvait s'avérer très utile. MacGonagall regardait fixement ce nouvel Harry, stupéfaite qu'il connaisse ce sort qu'elle avait appris mais qu'elle avait enfoui dans sa mémoire. Prenant les devants, elle sortit sa baguette et prononça le sort. Une bulle argenté apparut autour d'eux puis s'évanouit, le sort fonctionnait.

« Vous pouvez tout me dire maintenant, professeur. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Avant de venir, Dumbledore m'a informé de la petite discussion que vous aviez eu après l'attaque du ministère… je peux donc te dire tout ce que tu aimerais savoir. »

Harry au fond ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait posé cette question. Il avait envie de rester avec MacGonagall dans cet arbre. Ca lui faisait du bien de voir un visage ami. Il ne ressentait pas un manque comme l'année passée mais voir son professeur lui amenait une distraction attendue dans des vacances monotones.

« Tu es bien serein, Harry. »

Ces quelques paroles l'avaient fait sursauté. Il savait qu'il avait changé mais se l'entendre dire était autre chose. En cet instant, MacGonagall avait le regard perçant de Dumbledore, un de ces regards qui scrutent votre âme et qui sont la plupart du temps très dérangeant. Harry se demandait si il avait eu raison d'aller rejoindre MacGonagall sur ce hêtre, il n'avait pas tellement envie de lui raconter ses trois premières semaines de vacances et la semaine de dépression. Mais au fond, c'est lui qui avait forcé la conversation à démarrer alors il se devait de lui répondre.

Harry raconta donc en détail ses trois premières semaines de vacances. MacGonagall l'écouta en silence, sans jamais l'interrompre. Au fond, plus il lui parlait, plus il se sentait soulagé de partager ce qu'il avait vécu avec quelqu'un puis, l'année passée lui avait appris le fait qu'il ne devait pas se fermer sur lui-même. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de conversations avec son professeur de métamorphose. A plusieurs reprises, durant l'année passée, il avait eu de brèves conversations avec MacGonagall mais cela n'avait été que pour qu'elle lui fasse des remontrances et qu'elle lui donne des conseils.

Puis après, ils parlèrent de l'Ordre et de ses amis. Harry apprit que Ron et Hermione étaient déjà ensemble au quartier général, dans l'ancienne demeure des Black… que l'Ordre n'arrivait pas à cerner les intentions de Voldemort à part bien sûr celle de le tuer. Lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots, Harry avait décelé un trémolo dans sa voix. La conversation continua sur divers sujets et l'après-midi était très avancé quand Harry réalisa qu'il ne valait mieux pas que les Dursley le surprennent avec son professeur. Alors à grand regret, Harry mit fin à la conversation qu'il avait avec MacGonagall qui lui avoua ne pas avoir vu le temps passé.

Harry rentra à nouveau dans la maison, s'allongea sur lit. Ce qu'il avait appris ne le rassurait guère. MacGonagall l'avait informé du fait que Rogue était retourné de nouveau espionné près de Voldemort mais que ce dernier se doutait déjà qu'un traître était parmi ses mangemorts. Harry n'avait jamais porté dans son cœur Rogue mais le danger qu'encourait son professeur de potions ne lui plaisait pas et lui rajoutait des soucis, il ne voulait plus que des gens meurent. Néanmoins, une nouvelle guerre venait de commencer. La guerre dans son essence même était porteuse de mort et Harry le savait. L'avantage d'avoir Rogue comme espion dans le camp de Voldemort était crucial par ce biais, l'Ordre avait confirmé le fait que Voldemort ne connaissait pas la prophétie. Par ailleurs, Minerva avait rassuré Harry en lui disant que très peu de personnes étaient au courant de la prophétie, seul Dumbledore, Lupin, elle et lui la connaissaient. Harry se demandait depuis le début des vacances si il devait en parler avec ses amis. Ce n'était pas un problème de confiance parce qu'il avait une confiance absolue en Ron et Hermione mais il connaissait qu'elle serait leur réaction : Hermione allait avoir les larmes aux yeux et se pencherait des centaines d'heures dans des livres de la bibliothèque alors que Ron ne saurait comment réagir et adopterait un comportement gêné. Mais d'un autre côté, Harry se disait qu'il leur devait la vérité, ses deux amis l'avaient accompagné au ministère et avaient risqué leurs vies pour cette prophétie. Ce problème le travaillait. Il réfléchissait à cela depuis un moment quand le bruit du moteur des Dursley se fit entendre.

_Finie la tranquillité_, se dit Harry.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que le soleil était très bas dans le ciel, il avait beaucoup réfléchi et une fois de plus, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

« Harry, descends, » gronda la voix de l'oncle Vernon.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta prestement, il savait que son oncle voulait vérifier en sa compagnie si le travail qu'il lui avait laissé avait été fait. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que ses inspections quotidiennes avaient lieu, Harry s'en était accommodé. Son oncle Vernon trouvait presque à chaque fois un défaut mais Harry ignorait ses réflexions.

Arrivant au bas de l'escalier, Harry faillit exploser de rire, son oncle et son cousin avaient tellement profité du soleil qu'ils étaient tous deux maintenant d'une agréable teinte écrevisse. La tante Pétunia, elle avait dû porter un chapeau car elle ne semblait pas être affecté par la rougeur de son mari et de fils. Elle enjoignit rapidement ce dernier à la suivre dans le salon où Harry vit avant qu'il ne suive son oncle qu'elle tentait de lui passer de la crème pour calmer la chaleur du cou de soleil.

En rentrant dans la cuisine, l'oncle Vernon ne trouva rien à redire, la vaisselle était faite et rangée et la cuisine était impeccable. Puis il franchit la porte qui menait au jardin, la haie était relativement bien taillée mieux que celles des voisins environnant dans tous les cas mais son oncle arriva tout de même à s'énerver sur le fait que Harry ne l'avait pas assez taillé et qu'il aurait fallu la tailler un peu plus. Harry se proposa de la retailler demain mais sa proposition ne fut pas retenue par son oncle qui faussement énervé retournait déjà près de sa femme. Le jeune homme appréciait lorsque son oncle n'insistait pas, il lui était difficile de courber le cou à chaque réflexion mais il ne savait jamais combien de temps il pouvait tenir avant de s'énerver et de répondre à un Vernon Dursley qui n'attendait que ça.

Lorsque Harry retraversa la maison pour retourner dans sa chambre, il passa devant le dressing qui se situait juste avant sa chambre qui, elle, était tout au fond du couloir. Il y croisa sa tante.

« Je voulais vous remercier, ma tante, pour le déjeuner, » dit Harry.

Pétunia sembla surprise puis elle lui fit un grand sourire. Elle semblait écouter pour voir si personne d'autre que Harry pourrait l'entendre.

« Ne me vouvoie pas, Harry. Nous ne devrions pas t'imposer ce régime et ces travaux dans la maison mais Vernon insiste. Seulement… seulement, il n'a pas lu la dernière lettre de Dumbledore et… oh… »

Un sanglot éclata dans sa voix. Harry fut choqué, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette réaction de la part de sa tante. Celle-ci s'avança et le prit dans ses bras. Harry était pétrifié.

_Ce n'est pas ma tante, ce n'est pas possible_, répétait en boucle son cerveau.

Cette soudaine tendresse ne dura que quelques secondes qui se traduisirent par une éternité pour Harry. Puis sa tante se retourna, rangeant de nouveau les vêtements dans le dressing.

« Je n'aime toujours pas toute cette magie que tu possèdes et que possédaient ma sœur et son époux mais un jeune homme de ton âge ne devrait pas être confronté à ce genre de choses… »

Harry savait que la discussion était close. Il retourna dans sa chambre où il vit que Hedwige était revenu accompagné par un petit hibou que Harry connaissait bien et qui n'était personne d'autre que Coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron. Les propos de sa tante et sa réaction restaient gravés dans son esprit mais alors qu'il voulait réfléchir sur leurs portées, sa curiosité l'emporta et il s'évertua à attraper le petit hibou excité et à prendre le petit parchemin qu'il portait à sa patte.

_Cher Harry,_

_MacGonagall vient juste de rentrer au quartier général et elle nous a dit que tu allais très bien. Est-ce vrai ? Les moldus ne sont pas trop durs avec toi au moins ? Pour notre part, le quartier général est toujours aussi sombre et triste mais avec Hermione nous essayons de lui redonner des couleurs. Kreatur est toujours au milieu de nos pieds et Dumbledore l'a obligé à rester attaché au quartier général. Tu nous manques, nous sommes en train de marchander ta venue avec l'Ordre car ils ne vont tout de même pas te faire passer tout l'été là-bas !_

_Les parents de Hermione ont été mis à l'abri car Tu-sais-qui pourrait leur en vouloir. Sinon les jumeaux viennent de rentrer dans l'Ordre et leur magasin sur le chemin de Traverse est un grand succès même si l'affluence de la rue est moindre. (Au fait, j'espère que tu as remarqué que ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui écrit ces phrases, Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout me dicte les phrases à écrire et elle vient de me frapper en voyant ça). Elle me dit de te dire qu'elle pense très fort à toi et que pour finir la phrase précédente, ma mère commence à accepter le magasin des jumeaux._

_Pour ce qui est de la question que tu as posé à MacGonagall sur Percy, je te dirais juste que papa et maman font un remake de l'enfant prodigue mais mes frères, ma sœur et moi-même ne sommes pas près de lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait. Il habite toujours seul à Londres, travaille toujours pour le ministère et il ne s'est toujours pas pardonné pour ce qu'il a dit sur toi ! Hermione me dit de me calmer mais ça m'énerve !_

_En plus, Coq vole partout, ce maudit hibou, il va falloir que je le dresse un jour. _

_Sinon, Ginny te passe le bonjour, tous les Weasley en fait et ma mère te rappelle d'être prudent (je rigole, tu dois te dire qu'on te le dit tout le temps)._

_Hermione me redit de te dire qu'on t'attend, on t'espère sous peu avec nous, et on croise les doigts pour que tu survives sans nous d'ici-là,_

_Amicalement, _

_Ron et Hermione_

_PS : Hagrid nous a apporté des gâteaux la dernière fois (immangeables), Olympe était avec lui, il y a plus qu'anguille sous roche je crois et Hermione aussi._

Harry se réjouissait de la lettre de ses deux meilleurs amis, ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser et Harry se demandait si Ron et Hermione franchiraient un jour le pas. Tout le monde avait du remarquer l'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre sauf les deux intéressés. Le jeune homme avait hâte de revoir les Weasley, il avait plein de choses à demander aux jumeaux sur leur boutique, à Ron, à Hermione et il avait envie de revoir Ginny. Pourquoi avait-il envie de revoir Ginny ? A vrai dire, Harry ne le savait pas mais via l'Armée de Dumbledore, l'année précédente lui avait permis de mieux la connaître et elle s'était avérée être quelqu'un derrière l'étiquette de « petite sœur de Ron ». Harry l'avait pendant de longues années ignorées, elle n'était que la cadette des Weasley mais l'année passée l'avait révélé sous un nouveau jour comme une jeune fille pleine de vie et de convictions qui cherchait à faire ses preuves dans une famille d'hommes où elle devait prendre sa place. Harry l'admirait pour cela, il ne sait pas comment il serait arrivé à trouver sa place en étant le dernier d'une famille nombreuse et il admirait la ténacité de la jeune fille. Il admirait de nombreuses choses chez elle mais il n'osait pas totalement se l'avouer encore. Sa courte aventure avec Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, lui avait appris que l'amour, ce n'était pas seulement une attirance physique que celle-ci en faisait partie mais qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond et d'indescriptible derrière. Puis au fond, il ne savait pas du tout si ce qu'il ressentait pour la petite rouquine n'était que de l'amitié ou si c'était bien plus.

Sortant de ses pensées, le jeune homme descendit prendre le dîner et se réjouit d'avoir copieusement mangé à midi car les carottes râpées accompagnées d'un jus de citron et d'un filet de limande ne caleraient pas l'estomac d'un garçon de 16 ans. Durant le repas, les échanges oraux furent quasiment absents et Harry débarrassa rapidement la table avant de monter prendre une douche.

La salle de bain des Dursley était assez grande. Un miroir prenait tout un pan de mur. En se déshabillant, Harry prit alors réellement conscience de tous les changements qui l'avaient affecté. Outre des transformations psychologiques, son corps s'était lui aussi métamorphosé depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, Harry avait grandi de quelques centimètres rendant sa silhouette plus longiligne sans tout de même lui donnait un air maigrelet car ses entraînements de quidditch avaient laissé des traces non négligeables telles qu'une belle musculature. La douche fut un réel réconfort. L'eau chaude même en été a un effet magique, elle retire du corps le poids de la journée tout en l'entourant d'un voile de volupté. Frais et dispo, Harry se rhabilla et retourna dans sa chambre où il trouva avec surprise sur son lit, un paquet avec un petit mot. Juste ces quelques mots :

_Fais-en bon usage. _

Harry reconnut l'écriture de sa tante, il l'ouvrit et comprit tout de suite le message lorsqu'il vit le cake aux fruits et les bonbons qui l'accompagnaient. Reprenant une vieille habitude qui datait des années antérieures, Harry souleva la latte mobile de son parquet et glissa dessous les victuailles fournies par sa tante. Ce présent lui fit revenir en mémoire, la pseudo conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa tante. Harry l'avait toujours cru mauvaise et dépourvue du moindre égard envers lui mais son comportement du jour avait prouvé le contraire. Que penser dès lors ? Harry savait qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'à aller se confier à sa tante mais cette relation moins tendue lui plaisait et présageait de bonnes vacances bien qu'il dusse les passer dans la maison des Dursley au lieu d'être avec ses amis. Encore que sur ce dernier point l'espoir subsistait car ses amis lui avaient dit être en train de faire leur possible.


	2. Le temps passe inexorablement

Harry Potter, une nouvelle étape avant…

Note de l'auteur : Je suis une tortionnaire née. J'ai plusieurs chapitres déjà écrit mais en fait je vais les publier tous les vendredi de chaque semaine (pour la régularité pour laquelle j'ai eu souvent quelques remontrances du style : « c'est quand tu continues à écrire ») , un par semaine ce qui sera déjà un challenge compte tenu de mes études.

J'attends de vos nouvelles via les reviews. Pour ceux qui ne se rappellent plus où se situe l'endroit où l'on écrit les reviews, c'est juste au-dessus à droite du titre de l'histoire (désolée pour le trait d'ironie mais j'aimerais quelques reviews pour me conseiller et me faire part de vos remarques qui sont la plupart du temps très judicieuses).

Côté reviews, je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement :

Amamissima, fidèle lectrice et qui m'encourage toujours aussi chaleureusement.

Eragon, qui m'a fait un compliment que je ne mérite pas.

Hermione et sandjo pour leur encouragement.

Bisous à tous,

Caldys

Droit d'auteur de J.K.Rowling et de la Warner Bros : Je tiens à rappeler que tous les personnages et le monde qui les entourent appartiennent aux possesseurs (cf. ci-dessus).

Chapitre 2 : Le temps passe inexorablement (Albus Dumbledore)

En ce soir d'été, le jour tardait à vouloir céder sa place à la nuit. Une nuit étoilée mais qui donnait tout de même au château un aspect sinistre. Ce château qui avait été bâti par les quatre fondateurs et plus grands sorciers et sorcières de tous les temps avaient vu passer les siècles voire les millénaires sans ciller. Ces quatre grands sorciers et sorcières lui avaient conféré une âme propre, des salles incongrues et une atmosphère chargée de… magie. Ceux et celles qui avaient la chance de passer ses grandes portes de chêne sentaient de suite la puissance de ce lieu et son aura de mystère. Le temps n'avait pas d'impact sur le château. Ce temps qui avait amené tant de sorciers à étudier entre ses murs.

Le temps est une arme fatale, elle ne vous laisse aucun répit. Lorsqu'il passe, l'on ne peut le devancer, ni le retarder, il est immuable et libre. Le monde magique a tenté de nombreuses fois de le garder sous son égide de le dompter mais sans succès. Le retourneur de temps, invention fabuleuse, avait permis à une élite de vaquer parmi les méandres sans fin du temps. Même si cette alternative semblait alléchante, elle n'en était pas moins dangereuse, beaucoup de grands sorciers avaient sombré dans la folie à la suite d'une erreur de temps.

Néanmoins, ce temps si fuyant ne semblait n'avoir aucun impact sur la voûte céleste et les bois de Poudlard. La nuit les englobait à présent et l'atmosphère apparaissait comme figée dans… dans le temps. Mais cette impression était fausse, les bruits du vent, de la faune mais aussi des végétaux rappelaient aux impudents que le temps passe inexorablement.

Dans une des hautes tours du château de Poudlard, un homme le savait. Il savait que ce soir en s'accordant ces cinq minutes de repos en regardant par la fenêtre partir l'hibou qui transportait la missive qu'il venait d'écrire, il savait qu'il ne les retrouverait jamais. Il savait qu'alors en pensant à cela, son observation du parc faisait déjà partie du passé, il savait déjà que son temps était révolu, il savait que son ennemi lui ne perdait pas de temps.

Albus Dumbledore est encore considéré comme le plus grand sorcier de son temps mais l'actuel directeur de Poudlard savait déjà qu'il ne l'était plus. Le temps avait fait son œuvre et l'avait vieilli. Sa belle barbe grise témoignait de sa sagesse mais aussi des années qu'il lui avait fallu pour pousser. Sensé depuis toujours, cela faisait plus d'une décennie que Dumbledore voyait son potentiel s'effritait.

Sa magie n'était plus aussi forte même si ses connaissances l'étaient, la fatigue l'emportait plus vite le soir et il ne pouvait plus tenir le rythme des années passées. Ce constat n'avait rien d'alarmant mais l'affrontement contre Voldemort dans le ministère lui en avait coûté. Le mage noir était de nouveau très puissant, Harry n'était pas encore prêt et lui-même n'en avait plus la force. Ces sombres pensées, il n'osait les confier à personne même pas à Minerva MacGonagall. Il savait qu'il aurait pu faire confiance à la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor mais le poids que cela amènerait sur les épaules de Minerva, il le connaissait si bien, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit à son tour submergée par tant de soucis.

Tout en sombrant dans ses pensées moroses, Albus Dumbledore s'était rassis à son bureau. Ce bureau que tant de directeurs et directrices avaient utilisé avant lui. Ces mêmes directeurs qui à l'instant dormaient paisiblement dans leurs portraits qui ornaient les murs de la pièce. _Je serai aussi en train de dormir dans mon tableau un jour_, se dit Dumbledore. Cette pièce était chargée de tant d'émotions et d'histoires… mais le directeur à ce moment-là ne voyait pas cela ainsi. Ce qu'il voyait n'était autre qu'un bureau qui croulait sous des lettres que ses émissaires de l'Ordre lui faisaient parvenir. Il voyait ce combat et cette lutte qu'il menait, il voyait Harry qu'il devait préparer à la prophétie et il voyait tous les morts que Voldemort avait faits et tous les maux qu'il ferait.

Dobby apparut alors.

« Le maître doit manger, le maître n'est pas descendu manger… »

« Oui, tu as raison, » lui répondit Dumbledore d'une voix lasse. « J'ai oublié de descendre, c'est gentil de m'avoir amené un plateau, je te promets de manger. Dobby fait moi plaisir et arrête de m'appeler maître.»

« Dobby a l'autorisation de parler avec le… vous, c'est le maî… vous qui l'aviez dit. Donc Dobby veut dire que vous soucieux. »

Pendant ce temps, l'elfe faisait le tour de la pièce. Il raviva le feu par magie et s'attela à ramasser les nombreuses feuilles de papier que Dumbledore avaient jetées par terre après les avoir déchirées. Il partit aussi dans la pièce adjacente ouvrir le lit du directeur et revint ensuite se camper devant le bureau après avoir jeté les papiers qui traînaient par terre dans la cheminée.

« Oui, tu as une fois de plus raison, Dobby. »

« A cause mauvais sorcier ? »

« Oui. »

« Dobby veut dire que vous peut avoir aide de lui et des autres elfes car elfes n'ont pas envie années du mage noir reviennent. »

« J'en prends note, merci Dobby, bonne soirée. »

L'elfe disparut aussitôt, comprenant que le directeur souhaitait rester seul à présent mais ce répit fut de courte durée car on venait de taper à la porte massive de son bureau.

Presque machinalement, Albus jeta un coup d'œil dans une étrange boule ronde de couleur lapis-lazuli. Le bureau du directeur de Poudlard était en bazar mais dès que le visiteur impromptu avait frappé à la porte, la petite sphère s'était entourée d'un halo bleuté traversant les épaisseurs qui la recouvraient. Un nom apparaissait à chaque fois que quelqu'un se présentait devant la porte massive. En l'occurrence, Albus vit que Minerva MacGonagall se tenait derrière ladite porte. Il leva sa baguette, fit un geste tant de fois répété qu'il n'y porta pas attention et la porte s'ouvrit.

Albus Dumbledore dans son humeur défaitiste de la soirée se prit à penser que la directrice des Gryffondor avait elle aussi vieillie mais il ne put daigner le fait qu'elle avait une tenue toujours aussi irréprochable et une vivacité étonnante. Il se sentait véritablement fatigué lorsque à l'instant, elle rentra, le visage radieux et le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonsoir, Minerva, comment s'est passée ton tour de garde ? Ne devais-tu pas venir seulement demain pour me faire ton rapport ? »

« Oui, tu as raison, » dit-elle, « mais tout s'est tellement bien passé que je voulais te le dire ce soir même. »

MacGonagall lui raconta alors sa discussion avec Harry. A la fin de son exposé, Albus sourit, chose rare par les temps qui couraient. Il vit l'impact de se sourire sur sa directrice adjointe. Il savait que celle-ci voulait l'aider, le soutenir dans sa tâche mais il préféra, une nouvelle fois, ignorer cela.

Harry était sa préoccupation primordiale.

Après l'attaque du ministère, Dumbledore s'était rendu compte que les années n'épargnaient pas les erreurs. La discussion ou plutôt la dispute qu'il avait eue avec le jeune homme resterait gravée dans sa mémoire. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne devait pas essayer de tout garder pour lui et qu'en tant qu'élément central de la prophétie et d'une part de la destinée du monde, il aurait dû informer le jeune Potter. Puis depuis il avait réfléchi aux paroles de Harry et si c'était vraiment lui qui avait dirigé la prophétie vers Harry et non vers Neville, et si les Potter étaient morts par sa faute, et si… tout ces si qui le hantaient et qui rôdaient autour de lui tels des fantômes d'un autre âge. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il en avait oublié la présence de Minerva qui le regardait l'air soucieuse. Quelques instants après, il sortit de ses pensées par le bruit d'un grand duc qui venait de se poser sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il se souvint alors de la présence de MacGonagall, se tourna et tenta de réitérer un sourire mais celui-ci fut pâle et triste. Minerva le salua et il la remercia intérieurement de ne pas lui poser de questions maintenant.

Albus Dumbledore entendit la lourde porte de son bureau se refermait tandis qu'il ôtait le message de la patte de l'oiseau. Il décacheta la lettre et l'ouvrit. L'encre était d'un noir de jais et l'écriture fine et appliquée, il s'agissait d'une lettre de Rogue. Depuis maintenant plus de quinze années, le directeur et son maître de potions correspondaient après chaque meeting des mangemorts auquel se rendait Séverus Rogue. La lettre bien sûr ne pouvait être écrite dans un langage courant car dans l'éventualité où le grand duc se ferait intercepté, les enjeux seraient trop importants et auraient trop de conséquences que ce soit afin de ne pas compromettre l'anonymat de Rogue en sa qualité d'espion ou dans le but de garder secrète les actions de l'Ordre du phénix. Le message était donc codé.

_K v'kddoxdsyx no Kvlec Newlvybo,_

_Vo wkqo xysb xo vsfbo zvec aeo voc sxpybwkdsyxc ke mywzdo qyeddo. Sv cyezmyxxo ex dbksdbo zkbws coc wkxqowybds. Sy xo cksd zkc aeo m'ocd wys csxyx to cobksd notk wybd. To fyec ox nsbksc zvec k xydbo zbymrksxo boxmyxdbo. _

_Kwsmkvowoxd,_

_Fydbo nofyeo_

(Codage du Avocat (« A vaut K »)

_A l'attention de Albus Dumbledore,_

_Le mage noir ne livre plus que les informations au compte goutte. Il soupçonne un traître parmi les mangemorts. Il ne sait pas que c'est moi sinon je serais déjà mort. Je vous en dirais plus à notre prochaine rencontre. _

_Amicalement, _

_Votre dévoué_)

Voilà maintenant qu'une de leur meilleure source d'informations auprès de Voldemort allait peut-être tombée. Une chose était sûre : à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre, il demanderait que l'on place Rogue sous protection et qu'on le démette de ses missions d'espionnage. Il ne voulait pas que le professeur des potions meure car la sanction qu'infligerait Voldemort ne pouvait être que la mort dans d'affreuses souffrances. Séverus Rogue avait déjà beaucoup contribué, il n'allait pas mettre sa vie en jeu. De toute façon, il le voyait demain au quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix. La lettre de Rogue venait de lui apporter de nouveau questionnement. _Comment Voldemort avait-il pu soupçonner le double jeu de Rogue ? _se demanda-t-il. Il fallait qu'il change ses plans, si l'atout Rogue tombait, il fallait trouver une nouvelle faille parmi les défenses de Voldemort, il fallait aussi qu'il se préoccupe de l'entraînement de Harry en vue de l'accomplissement de la prophétie qui était déjà beaucoup entamée…

La migraine lui battait les tempes. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, à ce moment là, un doux trémolo emplit la pièce. Fumseck était sur son perchoir et regardait dans les yeux, le directeur qui avait à présent relevé la tête. Les propriétés bienfaitrices du chant du phénix se vérifièrent une fois de plus dans le bureau du directeur.

« Merci, mon ami, » dit tendrement Albus, « tu viens de me soulager d'une migraine atroce. »

Albus Dumbledore se souvenait exactement du jour où il avait acquis l'œuf de Fumseck. Les œufs de phénix sont des choses extrêmement rares. Oiseaux éternels, leur reproduction est séculaire. A la suite de sa victoire sur le mage Grimdenval, un mystérieux donateur lui avait fait parvenir ce somptueux présent. Albus s'était occupé de l'éclosion de l'œuf et depuis, Fumseck avait été son compagnon de tous les instants.

Tentant de donner un semblant d'ordre à son bureau, le directeur tomba sur les excuses officielles du ministère de la magie à la suite de la révélation du retour de Voldemort. Après la bataille du ministère, il avait passé une heure à discuter avec Cornélius Fudge. Le ministre de la magie, penaud, l'avait écouté sans broncher. Depuis, il suivait les conseils de Dumbledore mais le ministre n'agissait toujours pas assez vite. Le temps jouait contre eux et le ministère n'accélérait pas pour autant les démarches auprès des différentes entités et communautés animales. Les géants et les vampires n'avaient toujours pas été contactés et le directeur de Poudlard ne doutait pas de leur ralliement avec le mage noir. Cette dernière réflexion le chagrina et il eut une pensée pour le géant qui habitait maintenant la forêt interdite et qui semblait être l'unique à s'être rallié à leurs côtés. L'incompétence du ministère de la magie serait une des failles du camp du bien mais Albus ne voyait plus ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus. Il avait épuisé toute sa diplomatie. Sa dernière bataille avait été de confier la garde de la prison d'Askaban à des aurors et de démettre les détraqueurs de leur ancienne fonction, cette dernière mesure étant dérisoire puisque les trois quarts avaient déjà rallié Voldemort.

Malgré la précédente action de Fumseck, Albus Dumbledore se sentit submergé par la fatigue, incapable de tenir des raisonnements constructifs dans son état. Il se dirigea non sans mal à son lit, prit un verre d'une potion pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve et se coucha.

Quelques heures plus tard qui lui semblèrent très courtes, l'aube le réveilla. Dans sa robe de chambre bleue nuit, il descendit dans la salle attenante à la grande salle où les quelques résidents d'été de Poudlard prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Il était seul mais quelques instants plus tard, il fut rejoint par Nick-quasi-sans-tête qui s'enquit de sa santé puis se mit à lui parler de son idée d'un club où tous les fantômes seraient acceptés sans une distinction futile d'étêté ou de presque étêté et où en tant que président, il organiserait des fêtes et des sorties. Albus l'écouta d'une oreille à moitié réveillée puis se rappela qu'il avait rendez-vous au ministère dans la matinée, il s'excusa auprès du fantôme de la maison Gryffondor et remonta dans ses appartements.

La cheminée de son bureau était connectée au réseau des cheminées. Albus Dumbledore avait revêtu une robe d'un vert profond et avait délibérément laissé sa cape d'été dans sa penderie car la journée devait être chaude. Ouvrant une petite boîte rectangulaire en acajou, le directeur de Poudlard prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il jeta dans les flammes. Ces dernières prirent une teinte vert émeraude et Albus s'engouffra dans le large âtre. Quelques secondes plus tard sa voix résonna :

« Ancienne demeure des Black, 12, square Grimmauld Place. »

Son arrivée dans le quartier général de l'Ordre se manifesta tout d'abord par un grand nuage de poussière. Non sans encombre, il sortit de la cheminée tout en époussetant ses vêtements. _Les voyages via la poudre de cheminette sont toujours aussi inconfortables, une chose sur laquelle tu devrais faire lorsque tu auras du temps… _pensa-t-il. Au fond de lui-même, il se demanda si, un jour réellement avant qu'il ne devienne trop vieux pour faire quoi que ce soit, il aurait du temps de nouveau à consacrer à quelques recherches. Un éclair de nostalgie passa dans son esprit alors qu'il se rappelait les heures qu'il avait passé en recherche avec Nicolas Flamel, son vieil ami ou quand tout seul, il s'était attelé à dénombrer les propriétés des cœurs de dragons. Soudain, il sortit de ses pensées se rendant compte du fait que le quartier général était très silencieux.

Quelques semaines auparavant, Rémus Lupin était enfin parvenu à décrocher le tableau représentant la mère de Sirius qui trônait dans le couloir. Ce tableau de la mère de Sirius avait mené la vie dure à tous les résidants ou invités de passage. La victoire de Lupin avait été longuement fêtée non pas dans la cuisine mais dans ce couloir où personne auparavant ne serait resté très loin sous peine de subir une pluie d'injures.

Albus Dumbledore vit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. Rajustant ses lunettes en demi lunes, il vit qu'il s'agissait de Mme Weasley.

« Bonjour, Molly. Comment vas-tu ? Pourquoi est-ce si calme ? »

Un grand sourire traversa le visage de la femme qui marchait maintenant vers Albus.

« J'ai installé des enchantements afin que les bruits d'une pièce ne traversent plus les murs. Les jeux des enfants ou les réunions de l'Ordre faisait des fois tellement de bruit… » dit-elle dans un dernier soupir. « Il ne manquait plus que toi, nous t'attendions pour commencer la séance de l'Ordre aujourd'hui. »

Molly Weasley dépassa alors le directeur de Poudlard et prit la direction de la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Albus comprit ce dont Molly parlait lorsqu'elle disait qu'au moins cela avait rendu le quartier général un peu moins bruyant. Les conversations allaient bon train et Albus Dumbledore se réjouit de voir que l'Ordre était de plus en plus grand. La confirmation du retour de Voldemort avait poussé les plus courageux à rejoindre l'Ordre. Les plus courageux, en effet. Albus savait que beaucoup dans cette pièce subirait des pertes voire y laisseraient leur vie. Sirius Black avait été le premier des membres de l'Ordre à avoir pâti du retour du mage noir. Albus n'osait penser qui serait le prochain. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à tout cela, il s'était avancé dans la pièce et le silence s'était fait. Chacun des membres présents avait regagné sa place sur l'un des deux bancs autour de la grande table de chêne qui ornait le centre de la cuisine.

Albus Dumbledore s'assit à sa place habituelle, en bout de table, où à chaque séance, il faisait apparaître le seul siège de la pièce.

« Merci mes amis, merci à vous tous d'avoir répondu une nouvelle fois présent à cette réunion. Certains ne sont pas présents car ils sont en mission ou n'ont pas pu se libérer pour se joindre à nous ce matin mais je vous prierai de penser à eux et de les soutenir comme ils vous soutiennent dans vos tâches respectives. »

Ces paroles étaient devenues rituelles, il les avait prononcé quinze ans plutôt et s'était remis à les prononcer depuis l'année passée lorsque l'Ordre du phénix s'était reconstitué par la force des évènements.

« Avant de vous laisser la parole, j'aimerai aborder un point qui me tient à cœur. Séverus Rogue, ici présent, est notre espion auprès de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts comme vous le savez tous. Ce que vous ne savez pas encore, c'est que Voldemort s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait un espion parmi les siens. Je propose que l'on démette M. Rogue de ses fonctions d'espion. »

Le silence devint pesant, tout le monde était en train de réfléchir à la mine d'informations qu'ils allaient perdre en retirant Rogue de chez les mangemorts. Le premier à oser prendre la parole fut le premier concerné par cette déclaration.

« Je m'oppose à la décision que vous voulez prendre. Lorsque j'ai changé de camp, nous avons longuement parlé des risques que j'encourais, Albus. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui alors que mon rôle est prépondérant dans la compréhension des plans de notre ennemi que je vais partir me terrer. »

« Ce n'est pas sérieux, Séverus. Ta vie vaut plus que les informations que tu peux nous rapporter. »

Cette dernière phrase était sortie de la bouche de Mafalda Hopkins. Dumbledore acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Beaucoup autour de la table semblait être de l'avis de Mafalda et d'Albus.

Alors que Dumbledore allait demander un vote à main levée, Rémus Lupin se leva et prit la parole :

« Je sais que vos intentions à tous sont honorables mais avez-vous réfléchi à toutes les conséquences de cette décision. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous informer du fait que notre cher Séverus est toujours parmi nous, c'est donc que Voldemort… »

Ce dernier mot provoqua un haut-le-cœur quasi général dans la pièce.

«… ne sait toujours pas que Séverus est son traître. Par ailleurs, le démettre de ses fonctions, ce serait le mettre à l'écart, Voldemort… »

Nouveau haut-le-cœur.

« … saurait alors que Rogue était son traître et il s'évertuerait par tous les moyens à lui faire payer sa faute. Même dans Poudlard, Rogue ne pourrait être à l'abri puis je ne veux pas qu'il vive la vie qu'a vécu Sirius. »

Ce nom, Lupin le prononça avec plein de tendresse dans la voix. La peine était encore présente. Puis se reprenant, il continua :

« Réfléchissez donc bien au vote que vous allez prendre car vous décidez de la vie d'un autre homme. Je pense que personne ne peut se donner ce droit là. Il n'y a que Séverus qui doit décider des mesures à prendre pour sa propre protection et de son action. »

Albus Dumbledore se dit que Rémus avait sûrement raison mais il ne voulait d'autres pertes. Il ne voulait pas les voir mourir. La dernière fois, en fouillant dans sa table de chevet à Poudlard, Dumbledore avait retrouvé un double d'une ancienne photo de l'Ordre juste avant la chute de Voldemort. Sur cette photo, bien des gens présents étaient morts ou presque. Les Potter, les Longdubat… Lorsque tout le monde dû voter, personne ne leva la main. L'intervention de Lupin avait marquée les esprits.

« Je continuerai mes missions que vous le souhaitiez ou non, merci de m'avoir laissé le choix, » dit-il soulagé.

« Continuons la réunion alors… »

Albus se sentit soudain plus faible. Il aurait tellement voulu que Rogue ne soit pas tant exposé.

La réunion dura plus d'une heure, les sujets abordés furent multiples. Chacun ayant ses tâches, chacun disait un petit mot sur ses impressions et sur l'avancement de sa mission. Puis la séance fut clôturée et les membres présents retournèrent à leurs emplois, à leurs maisons, à leurs tâches diverses…

L'Ordre du phénix avançait, peut-être pas aussi vite que le camp opposé mais la résistance s'organisait. Il fallait maintenant qu'il voie Hermione et Ron. Harry devait venir au quartier général, son entraînement devait commencer. _Acceptera-t-il ?_ se demanda en silence Dumbledore. Cette demande intérieure était plus une supplique. La lettre qui était partie la nuit passée était destinée à la seule personne qui serait capable de former Harry. Coupé dans son élan d'espoir, Albus vit Rémus s'approcher de lui.

« Restes-tu déjeuner avec nous ? » lui demanda Rémus Lupin.

« J'aurais bien aimé mon ami mais… »

Dumbledore fut alors coupé par l'arrivée de Maugrey Fol'œil à ses côtés.

« On tente de nous écouter, quand je vous parle de faire attention. »

A ce moment-là, il ne restait plus dans la cuisine que Molly et Arthur Weasley, Rémus Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley Shakelbolt et lui-même. Alors que Maugrey disait cette phrase, il s'avança vers la porte et alors qu'il l'ouvrait, il s'écria :

« N'oubliez jamais : VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! »

Un concert de cris se fit entendre à l'étage du dessus. Mme Weasley dépassa alors Maugrey et hurla à son tour à Hermione, Ron et Ginny de descendre de suite. Penauds, les trois jeunes gens les rejoignirent dans le couloir.

« M. Ronald Weasley, tu me déçois par-dessus tout, je ne te croyais pas comme tes frères ! Et Ginny ! Hermione, tu me déçois encore plus ! »

Comme à son habitude, Ron rougit et n'osa pas parler. Ginny non plus d'ailleurs car elle savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas aggraver les colères de sa mère ; laquelle était déjà en colère.

« Que vais-je devoir faire pour que vous cessiez ce manège ? N'aviez-vous donc pas compris l'été dernier ? »

« Mme Weasley ainsi qu'à vous tous, » dit Hermione en se tournant vers les derniers membres de l'Ordre qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine, « les erreurs de l'année qui vient de s'écouler, ne vous ont-elles as montrer qu'il n'était pas bon que nous soyons tenu à l'écart ? Nous serons dans tous les cas au cœur de l'action que nous le voulions ou non car nous soutiendrons Harry quoiqu'il advienne. »

Les tensions étaient retombées mais Hermione n'en avait pas fini, remarqua Albus.

« La prophétie, nous ne la connaissons toujours pas et nous n'avions pas le cœur à la demander à Harry en juin dernier mais même si tenter d'écouter clandestinement n'est peut-être pas la bonne solution. Ne croyez-vous pas que je sais que Mme Weasley à jeter des sorts d'insonorisation ? »

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune femme remonta les escaliers et personne n'eut le cœur de la rappeler. Ron et Ginny demandèrent la permission à leur mère pour remonter et emportèrent le nouveau dispositif d'écoute que les jumeaux leur avaient prêté.

Incriminant ses enfants et Hermione, Mme Weasley retourna dans la cuisine où elle s'affaira à commencer le repas de midi. Albus Dumbledore s'approcha de Rémus, Tonks, Arthur, Maugrey et Kingsley.

« Je devais les voir, je vais y aller de suite. Prenez soin de vous tous. »

Un sourire aux lèvres, les cinq personnes lui sourirent et quittant la pièce, Albus se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur.

Arrivé au premier étage, le directeur de Poudlard s'aida des voix qui s'élevaient dans une pièce au bout du couloir.

« Hermione, tu ne vas tout de même faire la tête toute la journée… »

Cette voix, c'était celle de Ginny qu'il entendit plus clairement lorsqu'il attendit au chambranle de la porte. Quelques instants après, il toqua à la porte. Un vague « entrez » l'invita à pénétrer dans la pièce et tous furent surpris de le voir. _Ils pensaient voir sûrement une Molly énervée entrer_, se dit Albus amusé par cette constatation. D'un autre côté, il pensa au fait qu'il n'avait jamais parlé avec eux mais les trois élèves de Poudlard avaient subi comme Harry des épreuves terribles : Ginny avec la chambre des secrets, Hermione et Ron avec la pierre philosophale, la chambre des secrets et tous les trois avec l'attaque du ministère… Pourtant il ne leur avait accordé que très peu d'attention se focalisant sur Harry. Lorsqu'il prit place dans un des fauteuils de la pièce, il comprit pourquoi Hermione avait été si véhémente tout à l'heure, il comprenait à présent son ressentiment.

« Je suis venu m'excuser comme je me suis excusé de mes erreurs auprès de Harry en juin. »

Hermione allait prendre la parole mais le directeur la coupa.

« Non, Hermione, laisse moi parler. Tout ce que tu as dit, tu as eu raison de le dire, vous avez le droit de savoir et c'est vrai que cela vous aurait maintes fois évité des périls trop grands pour votre âge. Je vous ai trop longtemps ignoré et je réitère dans cette pièce le serment que j'ai fait à Harry il y a de cela quelques semaines, vous aurez le droit de comprendre et de savoir. Pour ce qui est de votre participation aux réunions de l'Ordre, je ne peux rien vous promettre car je dois d'abord demander un vote auprès des membres pour voir si ils sont d'accord ou non. Pour ce qui est de la prophétie, les membres ne la connaissent pas non plus, je pense qu'il n'y a que Harry qui soit en droit de la révéler à qui il veut et non à moi. »

Le calme était revenu sur le visage d'Hermione, il pouvait le lire. Ron comme à son habitude était plus effacé mais son visage marquait son acceptation. Ginny semblait elle aussi satisfaite.

« Merci, M. Dumbledore, » dit calmement Hermione. « Puis-je savoir quand Harry arrive ? »

Albus se dit qu'Hermione était vraiment l'élève la plus brillante qu'ait connu Poudlard depuis des années. Il savait que la jeune fille avait compris en le voyant arrivé qu'il allait leur annoncer l'arrivée de Harry.

« Dans deux jours au plus. »

Puis Albus se leva et quitta la pièce en ayant terminé ce qu'il avait à faire au quartier général. Mais sa journée était loin d'être finie, le temps fuyait et ne lui laissait aucune seconde de répit, on devait déjà l'attendre à la cour du Magengamot, le procès des mangemorts de l'attaque du ministère de la magie se tenait aujourd'hui.


	3. L'abandon d'une retraite

Harry Potter, une nouvelle étape avant…

Note de l'auteur : Alors que dire… le temps me file entre les doigts, j'ai plein d'idées mais peu de temps pour les taper. J'espère que celui de la semaine dernière a plu même à ceux qui ne m'ont pas laissé de reviews (les vilains !).

Je tiens à remercier de leur message :

Thealie : l'aide que Rémus a fourni à Harry n'a rien de magique, c'est une écoute, du réconfort et une peine en commun qui permet une meilleure compréhension des deux parties. Voilà c'est tout, si tu veux plus de détails sur ça, je peux toujours en écrire si je me trouve face à un chapitre avec Rémus. Dis le moi. Sinon merci.

George Potter : Serais-tu un proche parent de Harry ? Pour ce qui est des chapitres avec des points de vue différents, j'avoue que c'est original mais je pense que ça peut rendre bien. Harry est la pièce maîtresse mais comme sur un échiquier, le roi est vital mais il n'est pas seul sur le plateau, les actions des autres créent un monde autour de lui. Je pense qu'il en est de même avec Harry, il est et demeure le plus important dans mon histoire mais d'autres sont là.

Chessandmat : Je crois que tu suis mon autre fic. Je suis contente de voir que celle-ci te plait aussi. Merci.

Zabou : Je vais dans ton sens par rapport à la longueur des chapitres. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours.

Bisous à tous,

Caldys

Droit d'auteur de J.K.Rowling et de la Warner Bros : Je tiens à rappeler que tous les personnages et le monde qui les entourent appartiennent aux possesseurs (cf. ci-dessus).

Chapitre 3 : L'abandon d'une retraite (Alberforth Dumbledore)

La tempête faisait maintenant rage dehors. Il y a de cela deux heures, la voûte céleste avait disparu derrière les nuages menaçants. Le vent s'était intensifié, grondant dans le silence maintenant réduit à néant de la nuit. Réveillé, il était alors libre de déchaîner ses affres où il le voulait. Puis la pluie l'avait suivi battant autant qu'elle le pouvait les façades des maisons de pierre, les forêts et les âmes qui ne s'étaient pas mises à l'abri. Dans un rituel qui dure depuis la nuit des temps, le cycle de l'eau recommençait, immuable, sa grande boucle mais avec une violence non déguisée dans cette contrée.

Cependant, il était tard. Les hommes dormaient dans leurs doux foyers. Les déchaînements impromptus de la nature ne les gênaient pas, car comme vivant en parallèle de la nature et non en osmose avec elle, les hommes passent le plus souvent aux travers des aléas climatiques. Tentant de dompter ce qu'il ne comprend pas, en l'occurrence la nature, l'homme a depuis longtemps perdu le sens de la vie et sa place dans cet univers qui n'est pas le sien et qui ne lui appartiendra jamais.

La pleine lune qui avait illuminé le ciel n'était plus et seul une pénombre profonde habitait cette nuit. A l'extérieur, la nature était en train de se remettre de cette terrible et il flottait dans l'air, cette odeur toute particulière de terre humide, de terre détrempée ici.

A l'ouest de l'Ecosse, dans la péninsule de Harris rattachée à l'île de Lewis de l'archipel des Hébrides extérieures, la tempête était partie, continuant sa route portée par les vents. Un seul homme avait suivi cette tempête l'observant à travers les vitres de sa véranda.

Cet homme s'était retiré dans cette vie de reclus, dans cette île aux caractères encore originels. Il avait une modeste demeure dans le sud de l'île au bord de la mer. Cela faisait maintenant plus de quinze ans qu'il s'était retiré et la vie lui avait été depuis, plus paisible. Néanmoins, son insomnie ne l'avait jamais quitté et l'avait harcelé une nouvelle fois ce soir.

Grand, cet homme arborait une magnifique barbe grisonnante et portait ce soir-là un habit sombre. Si un voleur s'était aventuré une nuit, où l'insomnie aurait été clémente, ce voleur-là aurait été surpris de rencontrer tant de livres dans cette si petite maison de pierre. Surtout que ces livres n'étaient pas ordinaires sur leur tranche, on pouvait lire des titres comme « Mille et une potions médicinales » ou encore « Sorts oubliés des temps anciens ». Cet homme était un sorcier.

Une plainte s'éleva dans la nuit, la tempête étant passé, le vieil homme put l'entendre distinctement et il sut d'où elle provenait. Se levant, il ouvrit une porte de sa véranda, changea au passage de chaussures, et se rendit dans la grange attenante à la maisonnette. Il sortit alors de la poche arrière de sa robe de sorcier, une baguette de bois très longue, en bois d'hêtre.

« _Alohomora_, » dit-il d'une voix vive et claire pour son âge.

Dans cette vieille grange, il avait aménagé des années plus tôt : clapiers, box et poulailler… Les bêtes avaient été affolées par la tempête et les chèvres se mettaient maintenant à bêler à tue-tête. Par chance, il avait découvert dans un vieux grimoire, les recherches d'un sorcier passionné des animaux. Grâce à ses recherches, le sorcier en question avait trouvé quelques sorts utiles dont un pour calmer les animaux. Comme ce chercheur, le sorcier avait une affection toute particulière pour les animaux. Puis utilisant ce sort, ses animaux se calmèrent et il prit le chemin inverse pour rentrer au chaud dans sa chaumière.

Le vieil homme ne s'était pas encore assis qu'un hibou vint taper du bec sur une des vitres de la véranda. L'oiseau avait les plumes en désordre et le plumage mouillé. _Le pauvre oiseau_, se dit le sorcier,_ il a du traverser la tempête_. Par ailleurs, cette lettre l'intrigua, il ne recevait pas souvent de courrier et les seules relations qu'il entretenait avec les autres hommes sur cette planète, c'était avec ses premiers voisins à quelques kilomètres de là et qu'il ne voyait qu'une à deux fois par an, cette lettre ne pouvait pas venir d'eux et il y avait aussi son frère qui venait le voir quelques fois lorsqu'il en avait le temps.

Cette lettre ne pouvait être que de son frère. Qui d'autre aurait pu lui écrire dans le monde magique ? Depuis l'histoire de la chèvre, on l'évitait. _Ils n'ont rien compris_, pensa-t-il, _pourquoi ne m'ont-ils jamais laissé l'occasion de m'exprimer sur ce sujet ?_ D'un côté, le plus important est que son frère lui l'ait écouté et l'ait cru. Peu lui importait comment les autres pouvaient le voir.

L'histoire de la chèvre comme les journaux l'avaient appelé s'était passée il y a très longtemps pour le sorcier et il ne comprenait toujours pas comment on avait pu lui en vouloir. Les journaux avaient dit qu'il s'entraînait à lancer le sort de _l'Avada Kedavra_ sur ses chèvres. A cette pensée, il se demanda comment il aurait pu oser faire cela. D'abord, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup s'entraîner pour savoir le jeter, il l'avait appris en même temps que son frère bien des années auparavant. Certes, c'était un sort de magie noire mais il en avait eu besoin ce jour là, aucun autre sort ne lui était venu à l'esprit dans ce moment de panique. Un jour en automne, il avait lâché ses chèvres dans le petit enclos derrière la maison, il les surveillait mais à cause du soleil, il s'était assoupi puis il avait été réveillé en sursaut par un mouvement soudain de ses sept chèvres. Cette panique avait été due à une seule chose : une des chèvres avait été mordu par une vipère. La chèvre était condamnée, il n'avait rien pour la soigner et pour lui abréger les souffrances, il avait préféré l'achever avec le sort de magie noire. Après coup, il avait réalisé qu'il n'aurait pas dû, qu'il aurait pu s'y prendre autrement et cela même avant qu'il ne reçoive la lettre du ministère lui annonçant sa convocation en justice. Grâce à son frère, il avait été acquitté et avait évité la prison, la sordide prison d'Askaban.

Il se leva, prit la lettre et la posa sur un guéridon. Il alla d'abord chercher un bol d'eau et un morceau de cake qu'il posa par terre devant la cheminée pour que l'hibou puisse se nourrir et se réchauffer. Puis il reprit la lettre et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil plus confortable, en face de l'oiseau pour le surveiller et voir si l'animal transi se rétablissait normalement.

Décachetant l'enveloppe, il retira la lettre dont il reconnut instantanément l'écriture : il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était une lettre de son frère.

_Cher Alberforth, _

_Tu sais que je ne te dérangerais pas sans raison de ta tranquille retraite dans les Hébrides. _

_Je sais que tu te tiens toujours au courant des nouvelles du monde magique même si à chaque fois que je suis venu tu as feint de vivre en parfait ermite. Il est temps que tout cela cesse. Tu faisais parti autrefois de l'Ordre du phénix, je t'ai déjà informé du fait que celui-ci existe de nouveau. Voldemort est de nouveau puissant et je ne le suis plus assez. _

_Je vais être concis : j'ai besoin de toi pour entraîner Harry, tu sais comme moi, la prophétie… le poids sur ses épaules. Je ne peux l'entraîner, rends moi ce service et reviens nous. _

_Le temps me manque, la guerre est revenue, _

_Albus_

Ce sorcier, seul, dans le sud des Hébrides, sur cette terre peut accueillante, n'était autre que Alberforth Dumbledore, le frère du si connu Albus Dumbledore, le frère qui n'avait pas voulu suivre la même voie, le frère qui s'était retiré pour vivre calmement. Et voici que son frère lui demandait de revenir, de revenir pour combattre celui qu'il avait déjà combattu avec lui seize ans plus tôt : Voldemort. _Ai-je seulement la force de recommencer, mon frère ?_ dit-il en lançant ses pensées vers l'est, vers cette Ecosse, vers Poudlard où dans sa tour, le directeur de Poudlard espérait le retour de son frère. Puis sentant au plus profond de ses entrailles que sa place était de nouveau auprès de son frère, dans un nouveau combat, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa cuisine.

Alberforth s'assit sans un sourire à sa table. Près de lui, un elfe de maison venait d'apparaître, celui-ci s'appelait Pwyll. Pwyll qui sentit la détresse de son maître ne dit pas un mot, sortit un mug et lui servit du café. Le sorcier avait les traits tirés par son insomnie et par les soucis que venaient de créer cette lettre, il regardait par la fenêtre à petits carreaux au dessus de l'évier. Le soleil se levait, les nuages étaient partis.

« Pwyll, il va falloir… »

L'elfe avait très longtemps redouté ces paroles, il avait toujours su que son maître les prononcerait un jour ou l'autre.

« Je m'occuperai de tout, maître, mais je vais d'abord faire vos valises. »

Avec les années, un lien d'amitié s'était tissé entre Alberforth et son elfe. Pwyll avait toujours refusé d'appeler Alberforth autrement que par « maître » mais ce dernier n'en était plus un. L'elfe avait beaucoup appris d'Alberforth qui avait partagé avec lui son savoir ce qui expliquait l'aisance non dissimulé qui transparaissait à travers son élocution facile quasi humaine. Ce furent les seules paroles qu'échangèrent Alberforth et Pwyll. Ce dernier quitta la pièce alors que son maître avait les yeux dans le vide perdus entre l'observation du lever du soleil et l'entraînement qu'il avait à préparer.

Il est triste de voir combien les lieux que l'on trouvait anodins voire insignifiants deviennent importants dès que l'on doit partir. On se rend alors compte de la valeur qu'ils avaient pris dans notre cœur. Ce constat frappa Alberforth alors qu'il marchait calmement sur la route qui longeait la mer. S'asseyant face à la mer, il contempla l'horizon durant une grande partie de la matinée pensant à l'île, à la Grande-Bretagne qu'il avait quitté et qu'il allait aujourd'hui rejoindre. Il se demanda aussi si un jour il reviendrait sur cette île qu'il avait tant chérie et sur laquelle son âme avait retrouvé sa quiétude. Albus l'avait appelé pour qu'il entraîne mais il avait cette intuition que son rôle ne s'arrêterait pas à cela et il y avait alors qu'il pensait à cela un goût amer dans sa bouche. Un goût amer qui ne venait pas des embruns iodés que la mer lui jetait au visage mais d'un ressentiment plus profond. _N'ai-je donc pas assez donné ? Cela n'a-t-il pas suffi que l'on m'ôte le sel de ma vie ? Ô ma tendre Isabel !_ Isabel, qui avait donné sa vie lors d'une mission qu'ils avaient faite tous les deux dix-sept ans plus tôt, qui avait donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne…

« Maître, tout est prêt. »

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel alors que Pwyll venait de rejoindre son maître. Puis il le laissa seul. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Alberforth se sentit déjà étranger. Pwyll avait pris la peine d'empaqueter ses objets préférés dans ses bagages. Sa chaumière avait déjà perdue de sa chaleur. _Oui, tout est prêt, moi aussi_, souffla-t-il intérieurement.

Il prit son dernier repas dans la cuisine comme à son habitude. Sur la grande table en chêne. Cette table avait vu plus que de la nourriture dessus, la table avait supporté tout ses essais, ses expériences magiques, ses déceptions… Il avait souvent dû la réparer à cause de certains petits accidents… Une assiette apparut devant lui, un sauté de porc. Pwyll n'avait rien fait de particulier et Alberforth en comprit rapidement la signification, l'elfe ne lui disait pas « adieu » mais seulement « au revoir » et lui signalait qu'il souhaitait le revoir à cette table comme ils en avaient tout deux pris l'habitude. Alberforth Dumbledore sourit, le seul sourire de cette journée pourtant si belle vue par la fenêtre. En effet, le ciel n'avait pas été si clair depuis très longtemps et qu'on le veuille ou non malgré l'été, le climat était peu clément dans les Hébrides.

Alberforth finit son repas. Il ne dit pas au revoir à Pwyll car il le reverrait quand celui-ci viendrait lui apporter ses affaires dans ses nouveaux appartements. Il ne jeta pas un dernier regard à la chaumière, il n'alla pas voir une dernière fois ses animaux dans la grange et ne regarda pas non plus la mer des Hébrides, celle qu'il avait contemplée si souvent. Alberforth transplana alors à Tarbert d'où il prit un ferry vers Ullapool sur la côte ouest des Highlands. Arrivé en Ecosse, il transplana à Pré-au-Lard retrouvant un paysage qu'il avait cru oublier.

Le portail de Poudlard était resté le même. Grand ouvrage de fer, il ouvrait les portes de l'école de sorcellerie la plus connue dans le monde. Les statues présentes au sommet des grands piliers qui l'entourait représentaient les animaux des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Le lion, le blaireau, l'aigle et le serpent. _Quatre animaux, quatre caractères, quatre destinées…_ se répéta mentalement Alberforth. Il avait lu ces paroles dans un livre qu'il possédait mais il ne savait plus lequel. Le grand portail s'ouvrit de lui-même et une diligence l'attendait, tirée par ces chevaux fantomatiques : les sombrals. Il monta et celle-ci l'emmena vers la silhouette qui se dessinait à l'horizon, Poudlard.

Ces pseudo chevaux, il ne les avait vu qu'après sa scolarité. Durant celle-ci, il avait toujours cru que les diligences avaient été ensorcelées pour les mener à Poudlard. Mais depuis qu'il était dans l'Ordre et qu'il s'était battu contre les mangemorts, les horreurs qu'il avait pu voir l'avaient amené à voir ces créatures effrayantes et dont il aurait préféré ignorer l'existence. Les voir, c'était avoir trop souffert et Alberforth était d'accord pour reconnaître qu'il avait eu sa part de blessures. Puis il pensa à Harry, qu'il allait devoir aider et se dit que lui aussi devait voir ces étranges chevaux.

Ce trajet fit rejaillir tous les souvenirs qu'il avait en commun avec ce lieu : sa scolarité, ses échappées nocturnes, ses années professorales, ses rapports qu'il venait à son frère… Puis le lac attira son regard, ce lac si calme, ce lac qui en cette fin d'après-midi avait les mêmes couleurs ondoyantes que cette mer qu'il avait quitté quelques heures auparavant. _Ne pas avoir de regrets_, lui souffla une petite voix intérieure. _Oui, pas de regrets_, se dit-il. Cette litanie reviendrait à coup sûr dans les jours qui arriveraient il le savait mais cela passerait, cela était toujours passé. Comme lorsqu'il se répétait que ce n'avait pas été de sa faute pour Isabel… Un grondement se fit entendre au-delà du lac et des oiseaux s'envolèrent de la forêt interdite. Avant qu'il ne puisse se poser la question sur l'origine de ce bruit, la diligence tressauta puis s'arrêta.

Après le grand portail de Poudlard, la grande porte de chêne se trouvait devant lui mais sans s'attarder, il s'approcha et ouvrit l'un des énormes battants ensorcelés pour ne pas être trop difficile à déplacer et entra. _Poudlard est toujours aussi frais_, se dit-il alors qu'un frisson le traversait. Connaissant le chemin par cœur, il s'avança en direction du bureau de son frère. Il savait qu'Albus était là, la lumière de la tour était allumée, il l'avait vu durant le trajet.

Même en plein cœur de l'été, les couloirs de Poudlard étaient sombres et sans vie lorsque les élèves n'étaient pas là pour les animer de leurs voix. Poudlard ressemblait alors à s'y méprendre à un de ces châteaux forts moldus datant du Moyen-Âge. Cette ressemblance aurait pu être plausible si Alberforth ne venait pas d'arriver aux escaliers magiques de Poudlard à perte de vue des escaliers en mouvement. Et ces tableaux. Des tableaux partout sur la moindre parcelle de mur. Il avait oublié que ces escaliers donnaient le tournis lorsqu'on les regardait trop longtemps et il s'assit sur un banc contre un mur pour reprendre ses esprits. Après tout, il n'était plus tout jeune.

« Bonjour, l'ami, content de te revoir, » dit un personnage d'un des tableaux.

« Bonjour, Nicholas, je ne savais pas que tu faisais parti du grand escalier maintenant, » dit Alberforth, étonné de voir Nicholas Flamel, le célèbre inventeur de la pierre philosophale, ici.

« Non, non, non. Ton frère m'a mis dans son bureau. Je me promenais tout simplement. Au plaisir de te revoir. Je vais prévenir ton frère de ton arriv… »

« Non, » dit-il d'une voix plus ferme qu'il ne l'avait voulu. « Excuse-moi, Nicholas, mais je préfère m'y rendre sans être annoncé. »

Nicholas partit sans un mot et Alberforth prit enfin les escaliers. Par chance, ils le conduisirent au bon étage. Il n'osait se rappeler le nombre de fois où en tant qu'étudiants, il était arrivé en retard en cours à cause d'un changement de direction impromptu d'un escalier.

Alberforth Dumbledore marchait maintenant d'un pas décidé dans le couloir au bout duquel se trouvait l'entrée du bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Mais en route, il s'arrêta contemplant de nouveau le lac par la fenêtre, ce lac où pour la première fois il avait aperçu celle qui était devenue sa femme, la belle et tendre, Isabel. Le lac prenait les teintes argentées car la luminosité extérieure décroissait. Puis il reprit son chemin mais une fois de plus, il fut interrompu alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau directorial. Un bruit, un bruit émanant d'une classe sur la gauche. _La prochaine porte,_ pensa-t-il.

Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, lançait des chaises à travers la salle de classe et ces chaises formaient déjà un tas important au pied du tableau.

« Peeves, que fais-tu ? » demanda Alberforth d'une voix lasse.

Il avait si souvent vu l'esprit frappeur à l'œuvre qu'il ne savait plus comment Peeves trouvait encore et toujours de nouvelles idées, de nouvelles bêtises à faire. L'esprit frappeur ne leva même pas sa tête, l'irritation commença à transparaître dans les traits de Alberforth.

« Une dernière fois que fais-tu ? »

Sa voix gronda et résonna dans la pièce comme à l'extérieur de celle-ci mais Alberforth n'en eut pas conscience. L'esprit frappeur, figé de stupeur, leva la tête et répondit non pas tout de même sans une pointe de mesquinerie.

« C'est simple, je tente de mettre une chaise dans la corbeille à papier. »

La réponse déconcerta Alberforth qui après son soudain énervement explosa de rire lorsqu'il vit qu'il y avait réellement une corbeille à papier sous le tas de chaises. Se reprenant, il dit calmement :

« Pars. »

Peeves ne voulant énerver de nouveau cet homme qu'il n'avait pas reconnu mais qu'il avait pourtant connu une vingtaine d'années en arrière quitta la pièce non sans jeter une dernière chaise.

D'un coup de baguette, Alberforth rangea la classe et lui rendit son état originel. _Rien a changé…_ se dit-il en silence. Alors qu'il se retournait pour reprendre la direction du bureau de son frère, quelqu'un se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Toujours autant de voix, Alberforth. »

Albus se tenait appuyé d'une épaule au chambranle. Il se dirigea vers son frère et le serra dans ses bras en une accolade de vieux amis que se retrouvent.

« J'avais peur que tu refuses, » dit Albus Dumbledore avec un léger trémolo dans la voix.

« Comment as-tu pu croire que je te refuserais mon aide, vieux sot ? »

Alberforth se sentit repartir, le sentiment d'abandon de ce qu'il aimait venait de le quitter. Le lien utérin qui les unissait était bien plus fort que la presqu'île d'Harris dans sa mer des Hébrides. En serrant quelques instants plus tôt, Albus, son frère, dans ses bras, il avait retrouvé un morceau de lui qu'il n'avait plus eu à part occasionnellement depuis seize ans. Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux frères remontèrent dans le bureau de Albus.

Tous deux ne s'assirent pas l'un devant et l'autre derrière le bureau du directeur de Poudlard mais partirent dans les appartements privés de Albus où ils trouvèrent deux fauteuils beaucoup plus confortables. Des petits fours leur furent rapidement servis ainsi qu'un whisky et une bière au beurre. Dès qu'ils furent installés, une légère tension s'installa entre les deux frères.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? » demanda avec hésitation Albus.

« Tout. »

Alberforth ne savait en fait que ce que la Gazette du sorcier, le Chicaneur et quelques autres magazines avaient rapporté de l'attaque du ministère et des nouvelles actions de Voldemort. Il n'avait pas au fond cherché à en savoir plus sinon il aurait très bien pu envoyer un hibou à son frère mais dans sa chaumière il se sentait en parallèle du monde magique. Depuis qu'il avait posé un pied dans Poudlard, il se sentait de nouveau en résonance avec ce monde qu'il avait laissé derrière lui depuis un moment.

Albus reprit tout non pas depuis la première chute de Voldemort mais depuis que Harry était rentré à Poudlard. Alberforth fut étonné de ce que le jeune homme avait pu faire mais aussi des erreurs de son frère. Quand Albus eut fini toute l'histoire jusqu'à la dernière réunion de l'Ordre, le soleil était déjà loin derrière l'horizon. Dobby, entre temps, leur avait fait parvenir un repas plus substantiel et les deux hommes mangeaient maintenant en silence.

Alberforth avait conservé des images diffuses des Potter et de leur nouveau-né. Il se les était remémoré la veille grâce à sa pensine. Le bout de chou tout rose qu'il avait revu hier à travers ses souvenirs avait bien grandi, avait accompli déjà tant de chose à son âge et un tel destin pesait sur ses épaules.

« Tu aurais dû être plus présent pour lui, tu aurais dû… »

« Oui, je sais. Mais j'étais occupé, je n'ai pas vu que tout allait si mal jusqu'à juin dernier. J'ai fait des erreurs que je n'aurais pas dû faire. »

« Non, Albus, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu aurais dû m'appeler plus tôt, tu n'aurais pas dû me cacher tout ça, j'aurais dû t'aider, tout ce poids sur vos épaules à vous deux. Fumseck, viens nous tenir compagnie. »

Le phénix de Dumbledore prit un envol majestueux et se posa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Alberforth. Le phénix était magnifique, son plumage rouge vif continuait avec sa queue et ses serres et son bec était comme d'or.

« Je crois que comme dans le passé, » murmura Alberforth, « comme dans le passé, il va falloir que tu nous remontes le moral, mon ami. »

Le chant magnifique et mélodieux du phénix redonna du courage aux deux hommes qui quelques minutes après se levèrent.

Alberforth et Albus marchèrent dans le couloir en se remémorant des souvenirs de leur enfance et de leur emploi de professeur dans Poudlard. Arrivant devant une porte, Alberforth la reconnut de suite : c'était les appartements du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

« Les couloirs sont bien silencieux, Albus, serais-tu seul ici ? »

« Seul ? Dans Poudlard, tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Minerva MacGonagall doit dormir chez elle et il y a les fantômes et Peeves ainsi que Argus Rusard et mon éternel gardien des clefs de Poudlard, Rubeus Hagrid. _Antidopean Opaleye._ »

La porte des appartements s'ouvrit alors que le directeur de Poudlard venait de prononcer le mot de passe. Les deux frères rentrèrent et Alberforth sut rapidement qu'il pourrait se refaire à l'idée de vivre dans le château. Cet appartement qui avait déjà été le sien auparavant se révéla n'avoir que très peu changé depuis qu'il l'avait eu lorsqu'il avait enseigné trente ans plutôt la défense contre les forces du mal.

Alors que Alberforth faisait le tour des lieux, Albus se campa au milieu de la pièce observant les déambulations de son frère. Au bout de quelques instants, Albus prit la parole mais les mots semblaient lui manquer.

« Voudrais-tu… en fait, je ne sais pas trop comment le dire, mais est-ce… »

« Oui, j'accepte le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

« Comment savais-tu que j'allais te poser cette question ? »

« Dès que j'ai reçu ta lettre et que je me suis décidé à te rejoindre, j'ai dès le départ eu le sentiment que mon rôle ne se cantonnerait pas à entraîner Harry pendant un mois et qu'il faudrait continuer à Poudlard. Quel meilleur moyen pour légitimer ma présence dans les murs du château que de prendre le seul poste vacant de l'enseignement magique ? »

Le lien entre les deux frères était tel que toute la soirée, les deux hommes avaient su exactement ce que l'autre ressentait. Alberforth avait l'impression d'être revenu comme à l'époque alors que tous deux partageaient tout. Ils savaient exactement comment l'esprit de l'autre fonctionnait et Alberforth en moins d'une soirée avait déchiffré les méandres des plans de son frère et les thèses qu'il avait envisagé.

Un sourire traversa le visage de Albus et Alberforth fut heureux d'arriver à provoquer cela chez son frère qui avait tant de poids sur les épaules. _Je serai là maintenant pour l'en délester un peu_, se dit-il.

« Bonne nuit, Albus. »

Albus se retourna, le salua à son tour et allait fermer la porte lorsque Alberforth l'interrompit :

« Les choses restent telles toujours comme elles l'étaient où sont-elles libres de faire comme il leur semble bon ? »

« Les choses sont telles qu'elles étaient, rien a changé, les cuisines sont toujours derrière le tableau, pense à chatouiller la poire ! » répondit Albus, un sourire toujours plaqué aux lèvres car il avait compris que Alberforth faisait référence à ses anciennes fringales nocturnes lorsque son insomnie le tenait éveillé et que son estomac le conduisait dans les cuisines de Poudlard. « As-tu besoin d'aide ? Où sont tes bagages au fait ? »

« Ils vont arriver, merci. »

La porte de ses nouveaux appartements se referma et Alberforth vit que la pièce était déjà très bien nettoyée par les elfes de Poudlard, il se dit qu'un petit coup de ménage ne serait donc pas nécessaire. Il leva alors sa baguette fit un geste compliqué et quelques instants plus Pwyll se retrouva dans la pièce des bagages entassaient autour de lui.

« Le voyage a-t-il été bon, maître ? »

« Oui, Pwyll. Pas de problèmes en mon absence. »

L'elfe de maison fit signe que non puis se mit à ranger les affaires d'Alberforth dans les diverses armoires. Comme si il s'agissait de celles de la chaumière, Pwyll rangeait chaque vêtement avec une aisance déconcertante. Les vêtements placés, Pwyll s'activa à disposer les objets auxquels tenait Alberforth sur le bureau, la table de chevet et les divers autres guéridons du trois pièces.

L'appartement était spacieux. Composé de trois pièces, il disposait d'un bureau, d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain. Les meubles étaient pour la plupart en chêne ou en merisier et les teintes dominantes de la pièce étaient le rouge et l'or. Ces deux dernières couleurs correspondaient parfaitement à Alberforth qui avait été, il y a très longtemps selon lui, un élève de la maison Gryffondor et qu'on le veuille ou non, les couleurs de votre maison vous marquent à vie. Les fenêtres donnaient sur le lac et sur le parc et Alberforth se réjouit d'avoir la meilleure vue de tout Poudlard comme il s'était plu à le crier sur tous les toits lorsqu'il avait été jeune professeur.

Puis Pwyll finit de ranger, l'elfe ne montrait aucune trace de fatigue et Alberforth se demanda une fois de plus comment les sorciers pouvaient dénigrer de telles créatures.

« Je crois qu'il est tant de nous quitter pour quelques temps, mon vieil ami. J'aimerai que tu viennes me voir de suite si il y a le moindre problème ou si tu as seulement envie de me voir. »

Alberforth fut alors surpris par la réaction de son elfe. Pwyll s'approcha d'Alberforth et lui serra les jambes dans les bras. Le temps de réagir et Alberforth se baissa et serra l'elfe dans ses bras. Tous deux échangèrent un dernier regard chargé de toute leur affection mutuelle puis l'elfe disparut.

La fatigue reprit alors soudain ses droits sur Alberforth qui se sentit las par tout ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui et tout ce qui allait l'attendre. Le temps de se préparer et Alberforth Dumbledore se coucha laissant son esprit vaquer dans les bras de Morphée.


	4. Moratoire et changement

Harry Potter, une nouvelle étape avant…

Note de l'auteur : Exceptionnellement deux chapitres car celui qui suit n'est pas très long. Ne me le dites pas, je sais ce que vous vous dites que mon excès de gentillesse à vous donner 2 chapitres d'un coup ne durera pas et vous avez raison !

Désolée de ne pas répondre à toutes les reviews mais je vous promets que je fais mon maximum.

Clémence Black : Tant de questions… auxquelles je réponds oui, oui et oui.

Amamissima : Tes compliments me touchent toujours autant.

Hermypatmol : Contente de voir que tu suis avec attention mes fics… la question de l'entraînement revient en boucle mais je crois que les dates évoquées dans ce chapitre devraient t'éclairer sur la durée à attendre avant le début de l'entraînement alors lis attentivement…

Gred et forge : Vu ton pseudo, j'espère que tu le mérite… Blagueur ? La suite arrive une fois par semaine…

Chessandmat, Thealie, Zabou : Merci beaucoup.

Bisous à tous,

Caldys

Droit d'auteur de J.K.Rowling et de la Warner Bros : Je tiens à rappeler que tous les personnages et le monde qui les entourent appartiennent aux possesseurs (cf. ci-dessus).

Chapitre 4 : Moratoire et changements (Pétunia Dursley)

_Vernon, par pitié, fais un peu moins grincer le lit en bougeant ! Quand te décideras-tu à le huiler ?_ dit la tante Pétunia dans l'exaspération de sa pensée. Un silence qu'elle ne remarquait qu'à présent, un silence qu'elle n'avait pas connu l'été passé à la même date.

Les volets de la chambre de Pétunia et Vernon Dursley étaient ouvertes et la fenêtre aussi. Les lampadaires de la rue éclairaient celle-ci de faibles halos d'une lumière mordorée. Le quartier résidentiel et la campagne alentour étaient silencieux. La petite brise qui avait rafraîchi la semaine n'était plus là et l'été faisait ressentir sa douce chaleur même à travers cette nuit. Pas un bruit, pas même un miaulement ni un aboiement dans la nuit.

Prestement, en se relevant sur les coudes, Pétunia aperçut l'heure sur leur radio réveil, il était trois heure vingt-et-une du matin. _Tout le monde doit dormir_, pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait jamais une minute à elle en ce moment. Dudley qui ne faisait aucun effort dans son régime alors qu'elle avait promis à l'infirmière de son collège de lui faire perdre au moins cinq kilos sur les trente qu'elle lui avait initialement réclamé. Vernon qui semblait chaque jour plus soucieux pour son entreprise, rentrait fatigué et lui parlait très peu. Harry, lui, n'avait rien fait ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse, peut-être avait-elle le plus de soucis pour lui. Elle ne savait que ce que Dumbledore avait bien voulu lui dire dans ses lettres et tout semblait si noir et puis cette magie ! _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait reçu cette maudite lettre un jour !_ gronda-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle en voulait toujours à sa sœur, elle ne savait même plus pourquoi mais elle lui en voulait. Aujourd'hui, elle lui en voulait parce qu'en mourant, elle avait laissé Harry avec sa maudite magie, lui aussi, et avec cette fatalité, ce destin, ce qui le poursuivait et qui ne semblait jamais le quitter. Chaque année, elle revoyait venir son neveu, changé, plus triste, plus perdu et si mâture.

Mais elle n'était pas comme Vernon. Le jour où sa sœur et son beau-frère étaient morts, elle avait trouvé sur le perron ce petit bout de chou qui, même si elle l'avait toujours su, possédait cette magie qu'elle ne comprenait pas parfaitement, ce petit bébé, Harry, elle l'avait élevé avec Dudley. Elle l'aimait, elle le savait et cela lui avait sauté aux yeux lorsqu'il était venu la remercier pour le repas aujourd'hui. Elle avait pourtant essayer de le rejeter comme Vernon le faisait mais elle n'en avait plus la force, plus la force depuis qu'elle avait reçu ces dernières lettres.

La dernière, en particulier, l'avait marqué. Elle s'en rappelait quelques bribes : _« …trompé par Voldemort… investi dans ses rêves… son parrain, Sirius Black, décédé…. J'ai fait des erreurs… Harry se croit coupable de la mort de son parrain… Voldemort, de retour… plus fort, plus dangereux… vous ne risquez rien… magie ancestrale… lien du sang… »_

Cette lettre était du même directeur de Poudlard qui seize ans plus tôt lui avait laissé le même style de lettre avec un couffin. Cette dernière lettre, elle l'avait relu, toute la journée, il y a deux jours. Depuis, elle avait dû la brûler, Vernon ne devait pas la trouver. Cette lettre : tant de désespoir, tant de malheur dans le jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui avait pourtant vécu près de onze ans dans sa maison. Dans sa maison. Dans sa maison, où elle l'avait ignoré, bafoué, déconsidéré. _Comment pourrait-il me pardonner ?_ se lamenta-t-elle.

L'été précédent, Pétunia avait entendu son neveu crier dans ses cauchemars. Elle avait laissé Vernon tambouriné à sa porte pour qu'il arrête sans essayer de comprendre plus. Elle avait ignoré la souffrance de ce jeune homme qui avait les yeux de sa sœur, ses yeux à elle aussi.

Cette année, tout se passait bien depuis trois semaines. Harry ne disait mot aux insultes et aux remontrances de son mari, Dudley évitait Harry comme si le diable s'était incarné dans son cousin et elle, elle l'épiait depuis deux jours. Elle l'épiait car elle voulait comprendre comment il pouvait vivre normalement avec tout ce qu'il avait sur les épaules.

Cette après-midi, il l'avait surprise dans le dressing à ranger les affaires qu'elle venait de repasser. Il avait été si poli, bien plus que ne l'était son propre fils, Dudley. Dudley était son diamant. Son fils, sa chair. Elle était fière de lui. Il était champion de boxe de son collège, avait beaucoup d'amis. Il était si beau, en plus. Il ressemblait tant à Vernon. Mis à part des résultats scolaires mitigés mais Pétunia était persuadé qu'il pouvait faire beaucoup mieux mais que dans son âme, son fils était un sportif et les tâches intellectuelles lui paraissaient juste pour l'instant moins attrayantes que le sport. Puis cette infirmière qui exagérait tout, elle est la mère de Dudley et elle savait mieux que quiconque ce qui allait pour son fils et son fils était très bien et n'était pas obèse comme le disait si vulgairement cette petite infirmière qui, elle, était replète.

Vernon venait de bouger à nouveau dans le lit. Pétunia, quant à elle, s'était assise. Elle regardait les yeux dans le vide par la fenêtre, pensant à son neveu et non, à son mari et à son fils. _J'espère qu'il a apprécié le cake et les bonbons_, pria-t-elle en silence. Elle avait eu cette idée après leur brève conversation dans le dressing. Il avait eu l'air si serein, cette après-midi…

Pétunia réfléchissait depuis plus d'une demi heure lorsqu'elle décida qu'il ne servait à rien qu'elle reste plus longtemps dans son lit, elle n'arriverait plus à se rendormir, elle le sentait. Enfilant un petit gilet, elle descendit les escaliers sans les faire grincer puis se rendit dans la véranda. La pièce vitrée avait gardé de la chaleur de l'après-midi et l'atmosphère y était agréable.

De son fauteuil, Pétunia voyait les étoiles et elle se dit que rien de plus beau qu'un ciel d'été ne pouvait exister. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle se rappelait qu'elle avait voulu être cosmonaute. Puis comme tous les rêves de petite fille, la réalité avait repris son pas dessus. Elle le regrettait, elle aurait tant aimé… Au dernier Noël de Dudley, elle avait décidé en accord avec Vernon de lui offrir parmi sa montagne de cadeaux, un télescope. Elle aurait tellement aimé partager un peu de temps avec lui en des nuits comme celle-ci pour lui montrer les constellations et les étoiles lointaines, pour qu'il puisse les admirer avec elle. Mais son fils l'avait cassé avant même qu'il ne puisse sans servir une fois correctement. Il n'avait pas fait exprès, c'était un peu de sa faute aussi.

En faisant le ménage dans la chambre de son fils, elle avait décalé avec précaution le magnifique télescope sur la gauche de la fenêtre. Une belle erreur ! Le soir même, Dudley effectua son entraînement de boxe dans sa chambre. Son punching-ball se trouvait dans l'angle gauche de la pièce, à gauche de la fenêtre. Le télescope prit un coup droit magistral et la lentille principale se brisa sur le sol de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle le découvrit avec Vernon, son mari félicita son fils pour son coup de poing magistral, Dudley rigola et elle se tut. Elle aurait tant voulu lui faire découvrir sa passion !

Ce soir ou plutôt ce matin, car il était près de quatre heure maintenant, elle regardait le ciel avec attention, elle retrouva facilement ses repères dans ce ciel d'été qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle ne se rappelait plus le nombre de fois où avec Lily allongeait dans l'herbe à côté d'elle, elles avaient contemplé les étoiles et les astres. Elle se rappelait même qu'un jour passant outre sa haine de la magie, elle avait pris le livre d'astronomie de sa sœur, c'était enfermée dans sa chambre et avait observée avec émerveillement les reproductions mouvantes de la voûte céleste. Ce soir là, elle voyait nettement, Capella et la constellation du Cocher, Bételgeuse, Rigel et la constellation d'Orion. Elle voyait Sirius et la constellation du Petit Chien. Sirius… le parrain de Harry, ce parrain qu'elle avait vu seulement comme fugitif à la télévision mais qui semblait avoir été innocent aux explications du directeur de Poudlard. Sirius qui était mort et cette étoile qui porte et portait ce nom bien avant lui qui brillait de mille feux en ce ciel du mois de juillet.

Pétunia ne s'en rendit pas compte mais elle s'endormit, profondément. La voûte céleste au-dessus de sa tête mais point de rêve en cette fin de nuit dans son esprit. Elle se réveilla aux alentours de huit heure, un bruit harcelait ses tympans, un « toc, toc, toc ». Ouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle s'était endormie dans le fauteuil de la véranda. Elle vit alors un hibou derrière la vitre, une lettre à la patte. _Que va-t-il m'annoncer maintenant ? N'ai-je pas assez de soucis ?_ Cette dernière pensée la fit se raviser et elle repensa à cette nuit et à Harry. Ouvrant, elle se retrouva dans le jardin. Le soleil s'était levé depuis longtemps mais la nature ne faisait que s'éveiller. Malgré la relative chaleur de la nuit, une fine rosée mouillait de mille perles la pelouse de leur maison. Mais Pétunia fut trop occupé pour regarder son propre jardin, elle se pencha vers le hibou et non sans regard vers les maisons avoisinantes, elle prit la lettre et l'hibou s'envola.

Pétunia n'osait jamais s'imaginer comment elle règlerait les rumeurs si jamais quelqu'un remarquait que des hiboux s'arrêtaient régulièrement à la fenêtre de sa cuisine et dans son jardin. Que dirait Mme Brown du n°6, elle propagerait la nouvelle et échafauderait des tas de théories plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Pétunia Dursley rentra dans sa cuisine et s'assit sur un des tabourets. Avec précaution, l'enveloppe libéra son contenu et elle déplia la lettre qui était écrite sur un parchemin avec hâte :

_Pétunia Dursley, n°4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

_Madame, _

_Harry Potter quittera votre domicile conjugal ce vendredi à 15h32 précise. Des sorciers amis des Harry se présenteront, ne les laisser pas entrer avant que Harry ne vous ait dit qu'il les connaissait. _

_Je vous suis personnellement redevable des efforts que vous avez cet été pour m'agréer ainsi qu'à Harry, _

_Salutations, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

La luminosité de la cuisine semblait s'être accrue. _Ouf, ce n'était que pour m'avertir de son départ…_ souffla-t-elle. Elle avait eu peur un instant, et si un jour, il leur demandait de déménager, comment convaincrait-t-elle Vernon et Dudley de partir ? Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit car à cet instant, elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier. _Vernon._ Lorsqu'on habite en permanence avec sa famille, on finit toujours par connaître les petits bruits que fait chaque être. La démarche de Vernon était lourde et mal assuré, du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle la percevait. Dudley les descendait toujours en courant et Harry, on ne l'entendait pas. Elle ne se rappelait jamais l'avoir entendu descendre en courant sauf peut-être le jour où il s'était disputé avec la tante Marge, alors elle s'en souvenait maintenant, il était allé cherché ses affaires, était descendu en trombe puis leur avait claqué la porte au nez.

« Bonjour, mon amour, » dit la tante Pétunia à Vernon comme si rien de ce qu'elle avait fait ce matin ne s'était passé.

« Bonjour, » grogna-t-il.

_Mauvais pied, ce matin_. Cela faisait près de un mois et demi qu'il se levait du mauvais pied et qu'il ne voulait pas partager ses soucis avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer mais ce renfermement la mettait mal à l'aise.

Pétunia sortit les bols, les assiettes, les verres pour le petit déjeuner. Et sans un mot, elle sortit du bacon et deux œufs du réfrigérateur. Vernon, pendant ce temps, s'était installé à sa place rituelle à table. Il avait entre les mains un exemplaire du Times qu'il avait dû prendre dans la boîte aux lettres au bas des escaliers. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, elle lui servit son thé à la bergamote, l'œuf et le bacon et en fit de même pour elle quelques instants après.

Vernon se leva, posa son journal, tenta d'esquisser un sourire et monta en silence. Pétunia ne se rappela pas l'avoir entendu partir par la suite. _Il faut que je le fasse parler… _se dit-elle, mais le courage lui manquait.

Les reliefs du petit déjeuner étaient en train de disparaître rapidement. Pétunia rangeait la cuisine lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un à la porte de la cuisine. Harry. Il se tenait là devant elle, il la regardait.

« Bonjour, ma tante. »

Harry fit une pause suivie d'un grand sourire.

« Merci beaucoup pour le cake et les bonbons, le régime devenait un peu dur à suivre pour moi. »

« Non, ne me dis pas merci, c'est normal. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, elle ne le savait pas pourquoi. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi sa vision de Harry avait changé, pourquoi il la regardait si intensément avec ses yeux verts. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était sorti une tasse et pris du thé. Il semblait avoir passé une bonne nuit, ses cheveux étaient en bataille mais cela ne changerait jamais, elle se rappelait les rares photos de James, le mari de sa sœur et il l'avait les mêmes cheveux d'un noir de jais.

« Le directeur de ton école m'a envoyé une lettre pour m'informer du fait que tu partirais vendredi, c'est-à-dire demain dans l'après-midi. Il faut que tu prépares tes bagages et il faudra que tu reconnaisses les personnes qui viendront te chercher avant que je puisse les laisser entrer. Ce n'est pas très clair pour moi mais tu n'as qu'à voir par toi-même si tu comprends mieux. »

Pétunia lui tendit la lettre puis le laissa, elle devait aller réveiller Dudley puis le conduire chez les Perkings et enfin, elle devait faire les courses. Elle rentrerait aux alentours de midi et ensuite, elle se retrouverait seule avec son neveu pour la première fois de l'été. Les semaines passées, elle avait été très occupée par le comité de quartier dont elle était la secrétaire. Le bilant annuel avait dû être rédigé et cela lui avait nécessité beaucoup de temps. Elle n'était revenue qu'en coup de vent dans la maison pour déjeuner ou prendre des dossiers. Harry était resté à la maison mais pas seul vu qu'elle passait très souvent et que Vernon venait vérifier si il n'y avait pas de dégâts.

L'après-midi se passa sans problèmes, à vrai dire, elle ne le vit pas passer. Entre la préparation de plats cuisinés pour les sorties du week-end, un brin de ménage et de repassage, Pétunia Dursley n'eut pas une minute de répit jusqu'à cinq heure, heure à laquelle elle prit un bain moussant dans lequel elle se prélassa durant une éternité… du moins, éternité est relatif sachant qu'elle devait en être sortie avant que Vernon ne rentre c'est-à-dire aux alentours de sept heure moins le quart.

Relaxée par le bain, Pétunia n'eut pas de mal à s'endormir et n'entendit pas un seul bruit cette nuit-là dans le quartier.

Le vent ne soufflait plus, le vieil hêtre projetait des ombres fixes et fantomatiques sur le sol et un chat se tenait sur le muret près de la porte d'entrée, statique. Bizarrement, personne dans le voisinage ne fêtait l'été par des grillades tardives dans les jardins. Tout le monde semblait avoir succombé au doux plaisir du sommeil, Morphée, ce soir-là, avait fait bien des émules.


	5. Quand les règles changent

Harry Potter, une nouvelle étape avant…

Note de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde ! Je vais être un peu à la bourre pour le publier mais ce sera encore vendredi même si je le publie à 23h59.

Je suis d'accord avec chessandmat qui m'a écrit dans sa dernière review que mon quatrième chapitre était un peu décevant. Mais je peux te dire que j'en avais besoin, il n'y a pas eu d'actions mais la tante Pétunia devait changer, c'est essentiel pour la suite. Voilà, je ne dirais rien de plus sauf peut-être sous la torture.

Ce chapitre, je le trouve beaucoup plus rempli, du moins, je sais ce que je marque et pourquoi je le marque donc voilà.

Bisous à tous, bon week-end de Pâques,

Caldys

Droit d'auteur de J.K.Rowling et de la Warner Bros : Je tiens à rappeler que tous les personnages et le monde qui les entourent appartiennent aux possesseurs (cf. ci-dessus).

Chapitre 5 : Quand les règles changent (Harry Potter)

_Clap, clap, clap…_

_Un chemin, des fleurs. Des fleurs. Une grande hampe nue qui se termine par une grappe de fleurs étoilées. Harry se rappelle l'avoir déjà vu. Oui, en botanique, ces fleurs sont des asphodèles. L'asphodèle, fleurs de morts chez les grecs. La forme de ce chemin, il la connaît aussi. Oh ! Le chemin de Traverse est fait de terre, le dallage est parti. Une terre sombre, de la tourbe. Ses pieds s'enfoncent… alors qu'il se démène pour se désembourber, il remarque, sur la droite, une plaque de fer verte qui repose sur le sol. Cette plaque lui permet de reprendre appui sur quelque chose de solide. Les deux pieds sauvés, il la contemple. Une inscription est gravée dessus, cette inscription semble naguère avoir été dorée, peut-être à l'or fin. Il la déchiffre. _

_Fleury & Bott. _

_La célèbre enseigne qui fait office de librairie dans Londres, l'enseigne est au sol. Tournant la tête sur sa droite, le jeune homme vit avec horreur que le magasin avait été soufflé. D'un coup, il prit alors conscience qu'il était seul dans cette rue commerçante dévastée. Le chemin de Traverse n'est plus, tout a disparu. Du moins, en apparence. Les murs sont là, mais les vitrines sot soufflées. Le ciel est là mais il est d'encre. _

_Clap, clap, clap…_

_Ce bruit entêtant constitue le seul bruit de fond. Harry sait que si ce bruit s'arrête, il n'y aura plus aucun bruit et le silence sera pesant, extrêmement pesant. _

_Harry Potter gît debout, à moitié conscient de l'horreur qui l'entoure. Le choc est trop grand à encaisser. Le chemin de Traverse n'est plus. Ses yeux s'habituent maintenant à la pénombre environnante et s'embuent dans le même temps, il distingue les nuances de noir. S'obligeant à réagir, il recherche le moindre signe de vie mais dans son cœur, une petite voix lui crie : tout est fini ! Levant les yeux, une nouvelle fois vers le ciel, c'est alors qu'il la vit : la marque des ténèbres. _

_La marque des ténèbres. La même que celle qu'il avait vu lors de la coupe du monde de quidditch. Mais il avait la vague impression que le sourire narquois qui illuminait les lèvres de la sordide incarnation, que ce sourire tant rempli de haine, lui était destiné. Il ne détourna pas les yeux, fixant le symbole de Voldemort, confirmant en silence ce qu'il savait déjà : le coupable était le même, le coupable était Voldemort. _

_Clap, clap, clap… _

_Ce bruit, toujours ce bruit. _

_Le monde se mit alors à se reconstruire autour de lui. La pénombre disparaissait, le chemin de Traverse retrouva son aspect originel. La foule se bousculait dans la rue. Harry n'était plus sur l'enseigne de Fleury & Bott mais au-dessous d'elle. Il leva les yeux, les lettres dorées scintillaient sur l'enseigne verte. Il tourna alors la tête et aperçut le libraire qui semblait pris à parti avec une sorcière imposante habillée en violet et qui portait un cabas orange. Les gens sur le chemin de Traverse semblaient vivre normalement. Harry avait du mal à comprendre puis alors que son regard se perdait dans la foule, il en rencontra un autre. _

_Un homme de haute stature se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres de Harry. Cet homme avait des yeux gris. Gris et froids. Cet homme le fixait. L'homme lui montra son bras gauche, Harry comprit alors…_

« Non. »

Harry ne cria pas, peut-être par habitude des cauchemars qu'il avait fait pendant les années passées et la manière avec laquelle son oncle lui avait fait passé cette envie naturelle de crier lorsqu'on ce réveille d'un mauvais rêve. Ce « non » était représentatif de ce qu'il venait de comprendre. L'homme qu'il avait vu était celui qui avait mis le chemin de Traverse dans l'Etat apocalyptique qu'il avait vu précédemment.

_Clap, clap, clap…_

Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, le bruit, il le reconnaissait. Hier soir, en se couchant, Harry avait dû oublié de crocheter ses volets et la douce brise d'été qui persistait depuis le début de la semaine faisait tapé son volet contre la façade. Le bruit était faible et régulier.

Harry se dit que ce bruit fut une aubaine parce qu'il ne savait pas si il aurait pu résister au profond silence qui aurait régné sur la vue d'horreur du chemin de Traverse. Ce volet mal crocheté lui avait au moins permis de voir qui avait fait ces horreurs. Cet homme, il ne l'avait jamais vu mais son visage était maintenant gravé au fond de son esprit.

Le réveil était toujours une étape difficile dans le commencement d'une journée. On aimerait ne jamais avoir à quitter son lit et la quiétude de sa chambre à coucher. La température de la pièce était agréable mais Harry ne se dessaisit pas de son drap pour se lever. Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de sa fenêtre en pestant de s'être réveillé si tôt. Il venait de consulter son réveil qui était posé sur son bureau et celui-ci lui avait indiqué sept heures onze.

Le soleil avait déjà parcouru un petit bout de sa course quotidienne mais la nature semblait à peine se réveiller. La rosée persistait sur les pelouses et les massifs floraux des jardins environnants. L'Angleterre restait même en plein été tributaire d'une rosée matinale abondante. C'est ce qui faisait avec le crachin, la beauté verdoyante de cette contrée.

L'esprit encore embrumé, Harry crocheta son volet et se redirigea vers son lit mais s'emmêlant les pieds dans son drap, il s'étala de tout son long sur son tapis poussiéreux.

« Ca commence vraiment bien aujourd'hui, » dit-il à voix haute.

Il était encore allongé par terre alors qu'il disait ces quelques mots. Puis se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de la latte sous laquelle se cachaient les nouvelles victuailles offertes par sa tante, Harry souleva l'entrée de la planque et se saisit d'une part de cake aux fruits. Il referma tout correctement et se leva abandonnant, pour la peine, son drap.

Il s'assit à son bureau, un sourire collé aux lèvres. A chaque fois qu'il se promenait en boxer dans sa chambre, Hermione tournait la tête, Ron mettait une main devant les yeux de sa sœur et le reste des frères de Ron affichait un large rictus moqueur. Cette photo, il l'aimait autant que celle de ses parents dans le cadre adjacent. Sa table de chevet supportait une lampe des plus banales et ces deux cadres auxquels il tenait plus que tout. Les jours où le moral n'était pas là, il montait dans sa chambre et contemplait ces deux photos un long moment et tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

Harry souleva les tas de papiers de sur son bureau pour tenter de voir si il existait quelque chose qui aurait pu survivre à tout ce bric-à-brac. Un éclat attira alors son regard. Le miroir de Sirius.

A la fin de l'année passée, Sirius, son parrain aujourd'hui disparu (cette dernière pensée lui serra le cœur), lui avait offert ce miroir qui avait appartenu jadis à son père. Les personnes qui possédaient les deux miroirs pouvaient alors à tout moment conversées entre elles via le portail magique que créaient les deux glaces. Ce moyen de communication était fort rare et il n'en existait que de rares exemplaires à travers le monde.

Harry ne l'avait jamais utilisé à son grand dam avec Sirius. Le jeune homme avait oublié le cadeau dans sa malle. Dans tous les cas, on ne voit que très peu souvent l'utilité de rester en contact avec quelqu'un à qui l'on tient, qu'au moment où l'on ne le peut plus. Mais les miroirs avaient depuis beaucoup servi. L'exemplaire du miroir de Sirius était maintenant entre les mains de Rémus Lupin, le dernier des amis des parents de Harry. Ce fut via ce miroir que tous deux, Harry et Rémus étaient parvenus à dépasser la mort de Sirius.

Harry reposa le miroir sur le haut de la pile. Entre temps, il avait terminé sa part de gâteau. Se remettant sur le lit, il contemplait le ciel à travers la fenêtre lorsque… lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus que la matinée pour faire ses valises ! Se levant en trombe, Harry s'activa et commença par tenter de ranger son bureau. Mais après un quart d'heure de dur labeur, il se rappela que Tonks ou n'importe qui parmi ceux qui viendraient le chercher pourrait ranger tout en moins de deux secondes avec un ou deux petits sorts.

Harry se maudit quelques instants, se rallongea sur son lit et sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil. Quoiqu'on puisse dire, s'agiter à sept heure et demie du matin, ça fatiguait…

Ce vendredi là, sa tante avait réussi un miracle. Ils ne seraient que tous les deux dans la maison, toute la journée. Elle avait accompagné Dudley chez un de ses si nombreux amis et Vernon, bien sûr, travaillait. La maison serait à eux.

« Harry, réveille toi. Harry ? »

Harry qui dormait tranquillement se réveilla en sursaut. Sa tante Pétunia tambourinait à la porte.

« Oui, oui, » répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Harry se doucha et s'habilla rapidement d'un vieux jean et d'un tee-shirt trop large pour lui et descendit dans la cuisine. C'est alors qu'il aperçut l'heure sur la pendule, il était midi moins cinq.

« Bonjour, ma tante, vous auriez dû me réveiller plus tôt. J'aurais pu vous aider ce matin… »

« Il n'y avait rien à faire. Mange, s'il te plaît. »

La nervosité de la tante Pétunia était tangible. Si elle tolérait Harry, sa tante n'était toujours pas prête à fréquenter les autres sorciers et l'arrivée imminente d'une horde de gardes du corps pour son neveu la faisait stresser. Harry le sentit et se décida à manger en silence, il l'aida à débarrasser la table puis remonta dans sa chambre.

_15h31_.

Harry avait passé son début d'après midi à décrocher ses posters du mur de sa chambre qui redeviendrait dès ce soir celle auxiliaire de Dudley. Il avait préféré les plier lui-même car si Tonks, dans l'éventualité où elle faisait partie de ceux qui venait la chercher, les pliait elle-même, Harry n'était pas sûr de les retrouver en un seul morceau. Il venait de regarder son réveil et se décida à descendre, ceux qui devaient venir le chercher devaient arriver dans une minute.

Au bas des escaliers, il trouva la tante Pétunia qui tourna la tête pour le voir descendre. Elle avait le cou tendu, signe de sa grande nervosité mais son regard était d'acier à croire qu'elle avait pris une résolution. Laquelle, Harry l'ignorait mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question que la sonnette se fit entendre.

Pétunia se leva, attrapa machinalement la porte mais exceptionnellement aucun sourire n'ornait ses lèvres pour sembler accueillante. Harry vit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir comme au ralenti. Derrière… non, il s'était attendu à ce que son « escorte » soit la même que l'année passée, composée de personnes de l'Ordre du phénix. Là, il se trouva nez à nez avec une bonne vingtaine de sorciers à l'air grave. Au premier plan, il reconnut Kingsley Shakelbolt. L'auror le plus compétant du ministère faisait quant à lui parti de l'Ordre du phénix et ce visage familier rassura Harry.

Kingsley fit un pas en avant.

« Bonjour, Mme Dursley, Harry. »

Harry se rappela alors que sa tante se trouvait à ses côtés, elle semblait comme pétrifiée. Il savait que Dumbledore l'avait tenu régulièrement au courant mais peut-être ne s'était-elle pas attendue à tant de monde. Harry n'avait pas le temps de se poser ce genre de question.

« Bonjour. »

Harry préférait adopter un ton froid. A vrai dire, il ne pouvait être sûr que le Kingsley qui se tenait en face de lui était le bon. Dans tous les cas, tant qu'il ne dépassait pas le perron, il ne risquait rien et sa baguette était dans la bonne position dans la poche arrière de son jean, prête à intervenir. Contrairement aux réactions habituelles des sorciers qu'il avait l'habitude de croiser, les aurors qui se tenaient derrière Kingsley ne le dévisageaient pas avec trop d'insistance.

« On aura un jour Croûtard. »

La tante Pétunia ne dut rien comprendre à cette phrase, ni même sûrement les aurors qui se trouvaient derrière Kingsley Shakelbolt. Cette simple phrase ôta tout doute à Harry. Seuls, Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore étaient au courant des surnoms que ses parents et leurs amis avaient. Harry se tourna vers sa tante, lui sourit ; celle-ci sembla avoir moins de poids sur les épaules. Harry avança et serra avec passion la main de Kingsley.

Alors qu'Harry savourait ses retrouvailles avec l'auror, un homme de forte stature les dépassa sur sa droite et monta à l'étage.

« Ne vous inquiétez, Mme Dursley, M. Prewett va seulement récupérer les affaires de votre neveu. »

La tante Pétunia semblait toujours très nerveuse mais Harry savait qu'elle était rassurée que tous ces sorciers aient pris la peine de s'habiller non pas avec leur horrible robe mais avec des vêtements d'origine moldue.

L'homme dénommé Prewett revint une minute plus tard avec la malle de Harry miniaturisée dans sa main. Harry espéra de tout cœur que celui-ci n'avait rien oublié mais n'osa pas faire la réflexion.

Les sorciers et les sorcières qui avaient accompagné Kingsley n'étaient plus derrière lui, ils s'étaient déployés tout du long dans la rue. Ils conservaient tous sur leurs visages des traits sévères, la tension était palpable et Harry se dit que nul n'ignorait les menaces qui planaient sur lui.

« Il va falloir y aller, Harry. Mme Dursley, au revoir et merci. »

Kingsley s'était éloigné et semblait communiqué par geste – ou par télépathie mais Harry ne savait pas si il y avait un moyen magique comparable à la télépathie. L'auror s'était volontairement retiré afin que Harry puisse dire au revoir à sa tante d'une manière plus privée.

La tante Pétunia avait le regard ailleurs. Harry s'approcha d'elle, mais comme celle-ci n'eut aucun mouvement de recul ou d'avancée, il fit alors le premier pas. Serrant dans ses bras sa tante, il la serra comme Harry avait toujours pensé serrer sa mère si il avait pu la rencontrer tangiblement.

« Oh, Harry… j'espère que tout se passera bien… »

La voix de Pétunia tremblait, les sanglots qui se préparaient la rendaient fébrile. La tante de Harry était sortie de sa torpeur et serrait maintenant à son tour son neveu dans les bras, lui caressant les cheveux telle une mère. Puis se rendant compte de ce moment de familiarité et de trop grande sensibilité, elle recula d'un coup et se remit sur le perron. Harry ne fut pas étonné de ce mouvement de recul, la demi réaction de sa tante était pour lui une victoire et un espoir : sa tante avait changé.

« Au revoir, ma tante. A l'année prochaine. »

Sans la regarder une dernière fois, il se retourna et se dirigea vers Kingsley qui l'attendait sur le trottoir. Si Harry s'était retourné une dernière fois, il aurait vu sa tante pleurer.

« Harry, suis nous. »

Kingsley avait attrapé d'une main puissante l'épaule gauche de Harry et l'entraînait devant lui à traverser la route. Alors qu'ils voulurent traverser, une voiture arriva. Ils s'arrêtèrent et la main de Kingsley se crispa. Harry ressentit le changement de pression.

« Bendery, aucune voiture n'aurait dû pouvoir passer. Vous m'expliquerez ce que vient de faire celle-ci. »

La voix de Kingsley était encore tendue et Harry comprit que les aurors avaient bouclé le périmètre et qu'aucun moldu ni sorcier n'aurait dû pouvoir les rencontrer. L'auror jeta alors un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était 15h41 à ce que put entrapercevoir Harry.

« Rassemblez vous, départ imminent. »

La vingtaine d'aurors quittèrent alors leurs postes d'observation et se positionnèrent autour de Kingsley et d'Harry. Kingsley sortit alors d'une poche de sa cape, un presse-papier cristallin en forme de dragon, l'objet était magnifique. Harry le contemplait avec hébétude. Kingsley l'avait observé.

« Il est magnifique, non ? »

N'attendant pas de réponse de la part de Harry, Kingsley continua à parler.

« Une création des gobelins. Ils me l'ont offert pour un service que le ministère leur avait rendu. »

Regardant une nouvelle fois sa montre, Kingsley fit un tour d'horizon des sorciers qui se tenaient autour d'eux en cercle serré.

« Harry, attrape le, c'est un portoloin. Nous partons dans moins de vingt secondes. »

Le jeune homme ne vit pas les vingt secondes passées mais ressentit de suite le départ lorsque la sensation bizarre se produisit. Il eut l'impression qu'un pêcheur venait de lui attraper son nombril avec sa canne à pêche et qu'il tirait, tirait. Le transport ne dura pas très longtemps et Harry se retrouva dans un petit bureau délimité par des cloisons amovibles. Harry se souvenait être déjà venu dans ce bureau, l'année passée. A cette époque là, les murs étaient recouverts de photos de Sirius Black dont Kingsley était chargé de retrouver la piste. Heureusement pour Harry, Kingsley faisant parti de l'Ordre du phénix n'avait pas cherché à retrouver Sirius mais à perdre sa piste.

Leur arrivée par portoloin avait fait un bruit terrible et de nombreux aurors du bureau avaient surgi baguette à la main dans le petit espace. Reconnaissant Kingsley, un brouhaha s'éleva. Un vieil homme du même âge que Maugrey Fol'œil et presque autant amoché parce qu'il lui manquait une oreille prit la parole.

« Petit, tu ne pourrais pas nous prévenir lorsque tu décides de débarquer comme ça dans ton bureau, heureusement que nous ne sommes pas encore en plein milieu de la guerre sinon la nervosité de tes collègues vous auraient mis tous les deux au tapis. Bonjour, M. Potter. »

Etirant ses lèvres, Harry remarqua que le vieil homme avait intentionnellement appuyé son nom afin que tous l'entendent. Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle et cette fois-ci, les aurors ne se génèrent pas pour regarder ostensiblement sa cicatrice tout en chuchotant entre eux.

« Bonjour. »

Le ton que Harry employa fut plus froid qu'il l'aurait voulu. Kingsley l'attrapa alors une nouvelle fois par les épaules.

« Johnson, désolé mais nous sommes attendus. Au plaisir. »

Puis partant d'un pas décidé, Harry ne se fit pas prier pour partir à sa suite et quitter cette ribambelle d'yeux indiscrets. Dans le long couloir qui menait aux ascenseurs, Harry se décida de savoir pourquoi ils étaient au ministère et non au quartier général.

« Kingsley, je… »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, il fut coupé par l'auror qui attendait que Harry lui pose la question pour lui répondre.

« Tu es attendu par la cour du Magengamot à 16 h et ne me demande pas pourquoi je ne le sais strictement pas. Désolé. »

Kingsley se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit.

Kingsley était un homme imposant. Doté d'une carrure athlétique, l'auror était grand, noir et possédait un charisme impressionnant qui intimait un profond respect à quiconque se trouvant à ses côtés. _Sauf peut-être à Johnson,_ pensa avec amusement Harry. Pendant qu'il pensait à cela, ils avaient progressé dans le couloir et patientaient maintenant dans l'attente d'un ascenseur qui les conduirait bien plus dans les profondeurs du ministère de la magie anglais.

Harry ne voulait pas jeter un coup d'œil sur sa droite, il savait ce qui s'y trouver. Il s'en rappelait comme si ce soir en question datait du soir précédent. Ce couloir, il l'avait tant rêvé – ou plutôt Voldemort l'en avait tant imprégné qu'il le voyait à travers ses paupières closes. Il voyait ce long couloir identique à celui qu'ils venaient d'emprunter quelques instants plutôt mais avec des murs bleu d'un beau bleu pastel.

« Harry, tout va bien ? »

_Non, bien sûr que tout n'allait pas bien, _lui souffla son esprit. _Non, ton parrain est tombé dans le miroir qui se trouve à quelques portes d'ici. _

« Oui, oui. Sûrement un étourdissement dû à la chaleur. »

C'est vrai qu'il faisait chaud. La température était anormalement élevée. Certes, il faisait chaud mais les rues de Londres ne faisaient pas face en surface à une telle chaleur.

« Les sorciers s'occupant de la régulation des conditions climatiques internes font grève et pour nous le faire savoir, ils mettent des images de nuit aux fenêtres et cette satanée chaleur, cela fait une semaine et demi que ça dure. »

Ils étaient maintenant dans un des ascenseurs et celui-ci avait entamé sa descente. Les ascenseurs du ministère étaient comme toujours plein et surchargé.

Un sorcier se tenait aux côtés de Harry avec une grande boîte dorée. Harry pouvait entendre de faibles ronronnements s'échapper de l'emballage. L'homme les quitta peu après à l'étage du contrôle et de la régulation des espèces animales magiques. Comme toujours, dans la partie supérieure de l'ascenseur, des sortes d'oiseau en papier, pense-bête ou messages voletaient créant dans l'espace confiné un bourdonnement incessant. A la grande joie de Harry, personne ne fit attention à lui, ni à Kingsley et l'ascenseur se vida progressivement plus ils descendaient.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un long couloir. Harry n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître les lieux. Les souvenirs du procès de l'année passée étaient encore gravés dans sa mémoire. Ce jour-là, il avait bien cru que son existence dans le monde magique était largement compromise et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais utilisé sa baguette. Il se rendit compte que cette fois-ci, il ne passa pas de contrôle et que sa baguette était toujours dans la poche arrière de son jean. Ce qui entre parenthèse aurait largement énervé Maugrey Fol'œil. Alors que Harry se remémorait le célèbre VIGILANCE CONSTANTE de l'auror, il ne remarqua même pas qu'ils empruntaient le couloir qui descendait vers les cours de justice du Magengamot.

Les murs étaient de pierre comme dans les châteaux forts du Moyen-Âge et les torches qui étaient accrochées aux murs semblaient rudimentaires. Mais en y réfléchissant l'année passée après son procès, Harry s'était rendu que tout n'était qu'une mise en scène augmentant la tension de ou des accusés. Dans tous les cas, il y allait le cœur serein, il n'avait rien fait d'illégal cet été et le ministère devait encore s'en vouloir pour les fausses accusations qu'ils avaient portées à son encontre toute l'année passée. Harry ne vit pas une forme se dessinait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

« Bonjour, Harry, comment vas-tu ? »

Cette voix, le jeune la connaissait : le père de Ron, Arthur Weasley.

« Bonjour, M. Weasley. »

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que quelqu'un sortit de l'ombre derrière M. Weasley.

« Bonjour, Harry. »

Avait-il envie de lui parler ? Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il voulait à son sujet. Ses frères ne lui pardonnaient pas. Mais que faire ? Le considérer comme l'enfant prodigue et l'accueillir ou en faire un traître ? Les personnes qui se mettaient ouvertement du côté du bien étaient rares. Les temps allaient devenir de plus en plus et la guerre ne faisait que recommencer. Non, il ne peut pas se mettre à dos un membre du même camp, mais Ron est son meilleur ami. Cela faisait un moment que Harry réfléchissait et il n'avait pas répondu. Toujours pas répondu.

« Je… je voudrais te dire que… »

Le rouge lui montait aux joues, marque caractéristique des Weasley. M. Weasley, quant à lui, s'était effacé et déplacé aux côtés de Kingsley avec qui il murmurait maintenant non sans les quitter un instant des yeux.

L'année passée avait été difficile pour les Weasley. Le schisme opéré par Percy avait marqué leur famille. Percy, élève brillant à la sortie de Poudlard où il avait été préfet puis préfet en chef, avait connu très tôt l'opportunité exceptionnelle de travailler aux côtés du ministre de la magie anglaise. Ce dernier à force de persuasion et de bourrage de crâne était arrivé à écarter l'un des fils des Weasley de sa famille. Mme Weasley avait très mal vécu cette séparation. Ses autres enfants en avaient voulu à leur frère et lui en voulaient encore d'avoir oser faire souffrir leurs parents. Mais l'attaque de juin dernier lui avait rouvert les yeux et depuis il s'était réconcilié avec ses parents. Il faudrait néanmoins plus de temps pour que les cicatrices s'effacent avec ses frères et sa sœur.

Percy ne savait plus quoi faire ou dire, la situation était des plus désagréables pour lui. Il fit la dernière chose qui lui vint à l'idée, il tendit la main pour serrer celle de Harry. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore terminé de réfléchir et ne se rendait pas compte de l'embarras qu'il créait chez le jeune homme en face de lui. Puis Harry réagit enfin aux paroles que Percy était en train de bafouiller. Serrant vivement la main qui était tendue devant lui, il dit :

« Heureux de voir que tu as retrouvé ta place parmi nous. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de voir la réaction de surprise qui venait de se dessiner sur le visage de Percy car la porte de la salle d'audience n°1 venait de s'ouvrir sur Albus Dumbledore. L'actuel directeur de Poudlard avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il se tourna vers Harry, lui dit bonjour mais dans le regard qu'ils échangèrent, Harry comprit que Dumbledore savait ce qu'il venait de répondre à Percy.

Avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'ils faisaient ici, une main le poussa dans le dos et Harry vit que c'était M. Weasley.

« Chut… ce n'est pas le moment, rentre et assieds toi. »

Harry n'en était pas moins sceptique à l'idée de se retrouver une nouvelle fois devant la cour du Magengamot pour la deuxième année consécutive.

Le fauteuil qui se trouvait cette fois-ci au centre de la pièce ne portait pas de chaîne. C'était en large et confortable fauteuil en velours bordeaux. Harry ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea vers l'imposant fauteuil alors que Dumbledore et Percy reprenait leur place sur les bancs en face. Albus Dumbledore prit la place où s'était assise l'année passée, Dolorès Ombrage. La place qu'avait occupé le ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge était maintenant occupée par Mafalda Hopkins. Harry se réjouit de ces changements, Mme Hopkins semblait être beaucoup plus apte à ce poste que le ministre actuel de la magie en Grande-Bretagne.

« Bonjour, la cour du Magengamot se réunit en ce vendredi après-midi pour une séance exceptionnelle. Le ministre de la magie regrette de ne pouvoir participé à cette cession et vous fait parvenir ses excuses. Nous devons faire les choses dans les règles, confirmez vous être M. Harry James Potter ? »

La voix de la sorcière était douce mais on sentait tout de même que cette femme ne devait pas être du style à se faire marcher sur les pieds. Son regard était presque aussi perçant que celui d'Albus Dumbledore. Des yeux d'un vert profond, encadrés par des cheveux auburn qu'elle avait attaché en chignon. Tous les membres dans la pièce portaient des robes de sorciers d'un rouge profond.

« Oui, je suis Harry James Potter. »

Dumbledore affichait un large sourire en face de lui. Le vieil homme ne semblait plus tenir compte de toutes les insultes qu'il avait proféré à son encontre dans son bureau en juin de cette année. Mais Harry avait vraiment d'autres préoccupations à l'esprit : pourquoi l'avaient-ils convoqués ? Comme si sa question mentale avait traversé ses lèvres, Mafalda Hopkins reprit la parole.

« La cour du Magengamot s'est réunie exceptionnellement cet après-midi afin de considérer la requête déposée par Albus Dumbledore ici présent. Requête 3069HK567 : « Demande de dérogation de la loi de restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle ». Cela maintenant deux semaines que nous avons étudié votre dossier et écoutez les témoins recueillis par Albus Dumbledore. »

Harry était très étonné, il ne s'était pas attendu mais alors pas du tout attendu à ce qu'on le convoque pour une question de dérogation d'une loi. _Les temps changent. Ces drôles comme ces personnes qui avaient failli me condamner se retrouve maintenant tout sourire pour peut-être m'autoriser à me servir de ma baguette lorsque bon me semblera alors qu'ils voulaient me la briser_. Le temps qu'il pense à cela, la juge avait recommencé à parler.

« … résultats pratiques de vos BUSES sont très bons et l'on a tenu à noter la mention spéciale qui vous été attribué en défense contre les forces du mal. »

« Vous avez les résultats de mes BUSES ? »

Harry avait d'un seul coup totalement oublié qu'il était dans une cour de justice et qu'il devait attendre d'être invité à prendre la parole pour pouvoir s'exprimer. Un sourire radieux s'afficha sur tous les visages.

« M. Potter, vous ne devez pas m'interrompre. Vos résultats sont très bons mis à part en histoire de la magie et en astronomie mais nous vous les passeront à la fin de cette cession si vous y tenez. »

Harry s'en voulait de ne pas avoir tenu sa langue. Il allait avoir seize, il fallait enfin qu'il commence un peu à se comporter en homme ou du moins qu'il ne réagisse plus sous le coup de ses impulsions et qu'il se contrôle.

« Par ailleurs, après avoir interrogé Mme Ombrage, nous avons eu confirmation que l'attaque de détraqueurs dans Magnolia Cressent l'année passée avait été véridique et que vous aviez agi dans un cas de légitime défense. Finalement, aux vues des risques que vous encourez et du potentiel magique que vous avez à développer, la cour va maintenant voter pour s'avoir si M. Potter, ici présent, à le droit de passer outre la loi sur la restriction de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle. »

Le silence se fit. Une petite voix ne cessait de répéter _Dites moi que oui, dites moi que oui_ dans sa tête. Les mains se levèrent et le vote fut unanime, un oui général. Les mots se perdirent dans la bouche de Harry. Que dire ? Que dire alors que les gens comprennent enfin ce dont vous avez besoin pour conserver l'espoir face à votre destinée.

« Merci. »

Harry ne se souvient pas très bien ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Il se voit signer les papiers certifiant qu'il a reçu l'autorisation de se servir. Puis il se voit suivre Albus Dumbledore, dire au revoir à Kingsley, dire à ce soir à M. Weasley… puis de nouveau cette impression d'hameçon planté dans le nombril. Puis là, là… un couloir clair et frais, un parquet ciré, des murs beige, mais où peut-il bien être ?

« Harry ! »

La voix d'Hermione. La voix d'Hermione, une immense quantité de cheveux qui se dirigent vers lui et lui saute dans les bras. Ca y est, il est sorti de son rêve. Il est dans l'ancienne demeure des Black et Hermione se trouve dans ses bras.

« Salut, Hermione ! Toujours en grande forme à ce que je vois ! »

Quatre personnes avancèrent à la suite de la jeune femme. Ron, Ginny, Molly Weasley et Rémus Lupin. Les quatre autres l'attrapèrent dans leur bras et le serrèrent, le serrèrent. Harry crut qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir respirer. Ca faisait du bien de se retrouver parmi ceux qu'il aimait. Albus Dumbledore lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

« Harry, je te passe ta valise, tu t'en occupe et je voudrais te voir dans la bibliothèque dans vingt minutes, si ça ne te gène pas. »

« Pas le moins du monde. Le temps de ranger mes affaires et je suis à vous. »

Harry monta alors avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny à l'étage.

« Mais qu'avez-vous fait à la maison de Sirius ? C'est un miracle qu'il n'y ait plus de poussière. »

« En fait, » c'était Ron qui avait pris la parole, « nous, on a rien fait. C'est Kreatur et… tu vas rire… et Winky. »

Winky était l'ancienne elfe de maison de Bartemius Croupton, haut fonctionnaire du ministère de la magie qui l'avait renvoyé pour une faute qu'elle n'avait pas commise. Albus Dumbledore l'avait alors prise à son service parmi la ribambelle d'elfes au service de Poudlard. Elle avait alors connu une période difficile où elle était devenue alcoolique. Harry se réjouissait que la petite elfe puisse se sentir à nouveau bien dans sa condition. Puis si elle s'entendait avec Kreatur alors tout était parfait et le résultat semblait être la parfaite image de cette réussite.

La maison semblait avoir eu un coup de neuf, les murs avaient repris de belles teintes pastel, les couloirs et les pièces étaient clairs et même les escaliers ne grinçaient plus. Les moulures et les boiseries avaient retrouvé toutes leurs splendeur, le travail était magnifique.

Hermione passa alors la première et ouvrit la porte de la pièce de la chambre où il avait dormi l'an passé avec Ron, là encore la pièce était transfigurée.

« Alors le début de ces vacances, qu'avez-vous fait de beau ? »

Tous affichaient de grands sourires malgré les lettres amicales de Harry, ils avaient tous redouté qu'il soit dans le même état que l'an passé mais il semblait totalement serein et calme. Les trois amis lui racontèrent alors leurs vacances, leur petite contribution dans la restauration du manoir, leur charge de Buck…

Harry sortit sa baguette. Alors qu'il commença le contre sort de celui de réduction qu'avait utilisé quelques heures plus tôt l'auror qui avait rangé ses affaires dans sa malle, Hermione s'alarma :

« Mais Harry, qu'est-ce que… tu ne peux pas… »

Entre temps, Harry avait fini et la malle avait de nouveau une taille normale et Harry vit qu'elle ne semblait pas prête d'exploser et se demanda si l'auror avait réellement pensé à tout prendre mais avant tout, il voulait répondre à Hermione qui le regardait d'un air scandalisé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. J'arrive à l'instant du ministère de la magie où je viens de faire l'objet d'une dérogation de la loi de restriction de la magie. J'ai maintenant le droit de l'utiliser comme un sorcier du second cycle à condition que je m'entraîne. »

Ron et Ginny étaient bouche bée. Hermione, quant à elle, semblait un peu jalouse, mais Harry préféra faire comme si il n'avait rien vu. Il n'avait pas mais alors pas du tout envie de se fâcher avec eux alors qu'il venait juste de les retrouver. Continuant de défaire ses bagages. Il s'aperçut que l'auror avait réduit toutes ses affaires à l'intérieur de la malle aussi. Il avait ainsi pu prendre tous ses livres et son balai. Harry rangea tout dans son armoire à côté des affaires de Ron et les livres dans la bibliothèque prévue à cet effet.

Puis il vit que la cage d'Hedwige était aussi là, il la posa en haut de l'armoire puis s'affala sur son lit, ses amis assis au pied de celui-ci. Personne ne parlait mais tous savouraient le plaisir d'être de nouveau ensemble, réunis après ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant toute cette année. Ils savaient intérieurement que l'année qui arrivait serait peut-être pire que celle qui venait de passer car Voldemort s'activait maintenant et que… que Harry était toujours la cible.

« Il est l'heure les amis, je reviens dans pas longtemps, du moins, j'espère que Dumbledore ne me retiendra pas trop longtemps. Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose. »


End file.
